§ Not gonna get us §
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Estas estancado en una ciudad por una semana, horrible, pero si estas en esa ciudad con la persona que amas ya no es tan malo ¿verdad? yaoi KaixRei y algo de YuriyxBryan. TERMINADO.
1. Yo

Wajajajajajajaja... se nota que no hay ni quien me saque de aquí XD ash pero no importa, igual y quiero escribir mis tonterías.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_McMcMcMcMc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Not gonna get us** Ósea, soy fan de t.A.T.u y espero que nadie tenga un problema con eso ¬¬ me gustan sus canciones, no ellas XD

**Genero**: Shonen-ai y quizás yaoi (todavía busco valor para eso XD)

**Parejas**¡**Kai y Ray**! Aquí si no hay nada de triángulos o cuadrados amorosos y raros.

**Disclaimer**: Lo sabemos, Beyblade no es mío porque de ser así estaría censurado en muchos países e incluso prohibido.

**Capitulo I: _Yo..._**

"¡Ya cállate Rei!" -grito Kai, arrastrando prácticamente su maleta-.

"Que estemos perdidos no quiere decir que no me guste el lugar" -repuso el chino, con un puchero-.

"Recuérdame matarlo, voy a matar Takao apenas lo vea" -sobra decir que después de caminar cuatro horas entre la gente y aparentemente en círculos lo tenia completamente fuera de si-.

"También fue nuestra culpa, por no fijarnos en el vuelo" -trato de mediar el chino-.

"Pero... ¡Que imbécil te compra dos pasajes de avión a Taiwan cuando deberían ser a Japón?" -soltó el, gritando casi en la cara del chico de no ser porque no volteo a verlo-.

"Y me quieres decir... ¿Qué clase de imbéciles no se fijan en el vuelo ni en las llamadas y se suben al avión?" -para nada le había gustado la actitud del ruso, y solo por mero instinto contraataco, además el también ya estaba cansado-.

"¡Hmpf!" -se detuvo repentinamente... no recordaba haberse sentido tan frustrado ni enojado antes-.

"Ya Kai" -Rei recupero su serenidad, y se detuvo dejando su maleta en el suelo también- "Igual que tu estoy cansado, hartado, enojado, desesperado y frustrado... pero hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas".

"¿Y cual es tu maldito lado positivo?" -refunfuño el, recuperando energías mientras que las personas pasaban a su alrededor-.

"Pudo habernos mandado a Egipto, o a Canadá ¡A África!" -trato de bromear, para ver si con eso el otro se relajaba un poco-.

"¿Me quieres decir que mi consuelo es pensar que pudo haber sido peor?" -arqueo una ceja, volteando a ver a Rei por primera vez en todo ese tiempo-.

"Exactamente" -sonrió, mirándolo con ternura-.

"Que tontería" -volteo hacia otra parte... no quería aceptarlo pero cada vez que le sonreía de ese modo lo dejaba anonado-.

"¿Y que haremos?... mira que yo no traigo ni un cinco" -suspiro derrotado- "Y no ha de faltar mucho para que anochezca".

"..." -el otro permaneció el silencio, tratando de pensar hasta que una idea le llego de golpe a la mente- "¿Recuerdas cuando perdimos el barco en Europa?"

"Si" -asintió el- "¿Qué con eso? También fuimos tontos ahí".

"No es eso... Se supone que en todas partes existe una sede de la BBA ¿No?" -a lo que el ojidorado asintió- "Y se supone que las sedes de la BBA son las embajadas para los beyluchadores" -a lo que el otro volvió a asentir- "¿Entonces porque estamos parados como idiotas en vez de irnos a buscar una de ellas?".

"¡Que buena idea Kai!" -el asiático al fin entendió- "Ni a mi se me habría ocurrido, y tal como nos sacaron de apuros aquella vez también pueden hacerlo en esta" -sonrió mostrando sus blanquecinos colmillos-.

"¡Hmpf!" -el otro tan solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo-.

"Kai..." -lo llamo el chino-.

"¿Y ahora que demonios pasa?" -se detuvo, malhumorado de por si-.

"¿Sabes como llegar?" -pregunto un tanto divertido-.

"¿Eh?" -detuvo su paso sin decir nada más-.

"De acuerdo, entonces déjamelo a mi" -y Kai pensó que eso debió haber hecho desde que llegaron-.

Rei paro a algunas personas, hablando con ellas que según el gusto de Kai en un idioma muy raro pero que se oía tan bien en los labios del chino.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

Después de unas cuantas averiguaciones y casi de pararse a preguntar en cada esquina dieron con la dichosa sede que se supone les ayudaría. Como era de esperarse solo el pelinegro hablo con la mujer encargada del lugar.

"¿Y que te dijo?" -apenas pregunto al ver como el pelinegro se aceraba hacia el lugar en el que estaba sentado-.

"Dijo que nos conseguiría habitaciones en un hotel, y nos tendría listos unos pasajes de avión hacia Japón la próxima semana" -explico el, con toda la serenidad del mundo-.

"¿La próxima semana?" -Kai se paro de golpe-.

"Bu-bueno es que es lo mejor que pudieron hacer... no deberíamos quejarnos ya que nos darán hospedaje hasta entonces, Kai pudo ser peor" -sonrió nerviosamente ante la actitud que había tomado el ruso-.

"Si, pudieron habernos matado en el camino" -respondió sarcásticamente-.

"No, podríamos seguir perdidos" -sonrió cerrando sus doradas orbes-.

Kai solo bufo molesto por la situación, de hecho no quedaba nada mas por hacer, necesitaría estar loco para llamar a su abuelo o para pedir alguna cosa a nombre de los Hiwatari, no señor, no iba a hacer eso.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

Ahora descansaba ¡Al fin! Luego de tanto atrejeo lo único que necesitaba era un buen descanso, y nunca una cama común de un hotel se le había hecho tan cómoda. Sus manos estaban tras su nuca y los orbes rojizas permanecían cerradas mientras que su cuerpo ya se había relajado... ¡Jah! ningún entrenamiento bajo la nieve se comparaba con perderse tantas horas en un mar de gente, con un chino latoso y una maleta.

Sonrió ligeramente... porque solo hasta ahora caía en cuenta de la situación, estaba completamente solo con el ojos dorados, oh si, había estado muy ocupado quejándose y maldiciendo a Takao como para caer en cuenta de su suerte y de la dulce realidad... de hecho ya no estaba enojado con el nipones, quizás ¿agradecido?

Sea como fuese debía reconocer que Rei le había tenido mucho paciencia, y que el también le había tenido paciencia al chino, esa tarde había sido todo un reto, con trampas y obstáculos incluidos. Suspiro cuando el aroma a vainilla (ok, todo mundo dice que el chino huele a vainilla, así que lo dejaremos así ¬¬Uu) le llego gratamente a la nariz, y casi por inercia tuvo que abrir los ojos para buscar con la mirada por la habitación, y sus ojos no tardaron el toparse con la figura grácil del ojiambarino.

Sintió quedarse sin aliento cuando lo vio, cabello suelto y húmedo cayendo sobre su cuerpo, una toalla alrededor se su cuello y traía puestos unos pantalones chinos muy típicos de el, pero no por eso le quitaba el gusto de poder observar el dorso desnudo el neko por el cual algunos mechones negros caían también. Con la toalla que tenia sobre el cuello se encargaba de secar algunas partes mas de su cabello manteniendo a Rei distraído y ajeno a la mirada fascinada que le dirigía el bicolor.

Repentinamente dejo de ponerle atención a su cabello y volteo a ver a su compañero, y apenas Kai sintió la mirada dorada de Rei sobre si, volteo hacia otra parte haciéndose el disimulado.

"Deberías darte un baño" -sugirió- "Es tan refrescante y delicioso" -se sentó en la cama que le correspondía- "Te aseguro que te sentara bien".

"Hmpf" -se puso de pie yendo a buscar algunas cosas a su maleta de equipaje-.

La verdad no sabia si iba a darse ese dichoso baño porque realmente le apetecía o solamente porque el chino lo había dicho.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

Para cuando ya había tomado aquel duchazo realmente se sentía más liviano, como era de esperarse Rei había tenido razón. Se paso la blanca toalla por sus azules cabellos restregándolos en un intento de secar aquel cabello de dos tonalidades que poseía. Se puso una camiseta blanca ajustada, justo como las negras que solía usar antes.

Cuando salio del cuarto de baño se encontró al chino trenzando meticulosamente su cabello, y una camisa china holgada que cubría el cuerpo que le hubiese gustado poder disfrutar mas a la vista. Cuando el otro se dio cuenta de su presencia volteo a mirarlo y sonrió, como era tan costumbre suya.

"¿Y bien?" -espero-.

"No estuvo tan mal" -respondió Kai, era extraño pero desde hacia tiempo entre ellos no necesitan mayores palabras para entenderse-.

"Te lo dije" -sonrió victorioso y volvió a la tarea de trenzar lo que le restaba de su largo cabello-.

Sin más Kai también se fue a sentar a su cama, miro hacia el suelo y volteo a ver ligeramente hacia el chico frente a el que se veía tan tierno e inocente con el cuidado que le estaba poniendo a sus azabaches cabellos. Sonrió con algo de ternura y embeleso.

"¿Rei?" -lo llamo suavemente y causo un respingo por parte del chino al escuchar llamarlo de ese modo-.

"¿Si?" -arqueo una ceja, aun con el cabello entre sus manos-.

"Yo también" -contesto sencillamente el, bajando la vista-.

"¿Eh?... ¿De que hablas Kai?" -el chico se sintió confuso-.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" -el bicolor se puso de pie con seguridad, caminando apenas dos pasos y quedando frente al ojidorado quien subió su vista hacia el"-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -cada vez se sentía más desconcertado y en su brillante mirada dejaba notarlo-.

"Eres tan despistado" -dijo el bicolor, suavemente-.

Aquellos ojos dorados se abrieron enormemente cuando Kai se arrodillo frente a el, quedando a la misma altura que Rei, y con delicadeza que jamás creyó ver en el ojirojo, este coloco su mano sobre la mejilla del chico.

Sin duda alguna sintió estremecerse ante el contacto, algo que jamás antes creyó posible y que ahora lo estaba poniendo completamente tanto nervioso como sorprendido.

"Lo que dijiste antes... ya se que decirte... yo también" -dijo nuevamente Kai, cerrando los ojos y esperando-.

Rei parpadeo un par de veces antes de captar el mensaje... fue entonces cuando vaga y atropelladamente un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Si, ahora ya estaba claro... ya entendía lo que Kai estaba hablando. Hacia un mes al menos el se había armado de valor para confesar aquellos sentimientos que tan celosamente guardaba dentro de si, aquellos sentimientos que solo eran provocados por Kai, aquellos sentimientos que lo hacían amarlo con una necesidad venerante. Sin embargo Hiwatari no le había respondido en cambio le había pedido tiempo para poder decirle que era lo que sentía.

Y ahora... ¿Ya era ese tiempo?

"¿Kai?" -pregunto el, mirándolo fijamente-.

"No, déjalo así" -negó suavemente con la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados-.

Rei tan solo suspiro, llevando sus manos hasta la de Kai que aun la tenía sobre su mejilla, y las coloco delicadamente sobre ella.

El bicolor no tardo en abrir los ojos tranquilamente, para encontrarse con la intensidad de las orbes doradas del chino, que brillaban de una forma inusual pero que lo hacia verse mas hermoso aun. No se resistió más a la necesidad que tenia de sentirlo mas cerca de si, así que con cuidado deslizo aquella mano que tenia sobre su mejilla haciendo que Rei quitase las suyas tan solo para sentir como el ruso la colocaba en su nuca, deslizándose entre su cabello aun algo húmedo y fresco. Acerco su rostro al suyo y al fin y por primera vez sus labios pudieron rozarse, con delicadeza y timidez al principio.

Lentamente coloco sus brazos a los lados del chico frente a si, y termino por abrazarlo con soltura y delicadeza por el cuello. Kai no perdió tiempo y llevo su mano libre a la espalda del chino, mientras que con la que permanecía sobre su cabeza lo atrajo mas hacia el, para hacer de aquel beso un contacto menos efímero.

No tardo en querer ir mas allá de eso, y abrió lentamente la boca incitando a que el minino (de donde saque eso? o.O) hiciese lo mismo, pasando su lengua por los labios suaves y delicados del chino. Rei no pudo soportar mas tiempo ante aquellas caricias irresistibles y abrió lentamente la boca, siendo al instante invadido por el bicolor, en un contacto que lo tomo por sorpresa pero que fue tan anhelado y deleitante.

Ambos degustaron a completo placer la boca del otro, explorando meticulosamente y saboreando hasta lo más mínimo. Sus lenguas apenas si podían estar separadas el tiempo suficiente, la sensación que tenían tan solo con rozarlas ligeramente era algo tan desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo tan maravilloso y placentero que se sorprendieron del tiempo que habían permanecido sin conocer aquellas magnificas sensaciones.

Con delicadeza fueron separándose, queriendo disfrutar de la boca y de los labios del otro hasta el final. Cuando el último roce se hizo presente, abrieron los ojos casi a tiempos iguales.

Kai sonrió con ternura al ver la expresión de ángel que expresaba el rostro del chino. Aquellas orbes doradas como el sol brillando con tanta intensidad, mirándolo con tanta devoción que jamás creyó que alguien le dedicase, y esas mejillas tan tiernamente sonrojadas hacían imposible pensar que Rei no fuese la cosa mas hermosa y perfecta que hubiese visto en toda su vida, porque lo era.

De improvisto lo jalo hacia el haciendo que cayese de la cama, pero que fuese a dar a su pecho donde lo apreso firme y delicadamente entre sus brazos, para después recargar su mentón sobre el hombro del ojidorado.

Conmovido por el gesto, Rei también le abrazo de la misma manera, ladeo su cabeza y la recargo en el hombro del ruso, suspirando.

"¿Por qué?" -no pudo evitar preguntar suavemente, pues la curiosidad como buen gato lo estaba dominando-.

"Porque no había encontrado el momento" -respondió Hiwatari, apretando mas el cuerpo que tenia en sus brazos- "La primera vez me tomaste por sorpresa... después siempre nos interrumpían, luego te dormiste en el vuelo y al ultimo nos perdimos... no considere esos momentos los adecuados"-explico, susurrando con aquellas orbes rojizas entrecerradas-.

"Y... ¿Qué te hace pensar que este lo fue?" -sonrió al preguntar aquello-.

"Hmm... estas en mis brazos ¿O no?" -dijo el, en respuesta y separándose un poco para mirarlo- "Y así será de ahora en adelante".

Y sin mas, al quedar de frente volvió a besarlo, ahora con mas intensidad que antes, con desesperación como si de ello dependiese su vida y como si su existencia solo eso necesitase (cof, cof, intento de poesía barata).

Rei correspondió en todo lo que pudo, en todo lo que su bicolor se lo permitió ya que ese beso será voraz, y apenas si le daba tiempo a el de actuar, pero poco o nada importaba... así era Kai, tan arrebatador y dominante y no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo; después de todo el único sueño y la única sublime aspiración hacia la que estaba encausada su vida acababa de hacerse realidad, como si de una ilusión se tratase pero sabia que era real, el dulce sabor de la boca de Kai se lo decía.

Quizás después de todo... este era el mejor error que Takao había cometido en su vida ¡Y le estaba agradecido!

El bicolor bajo sus manos hacia la cintura del chino y lo abrazo pegándolo mas a su cuerpo con la necesidad de sentirlo cerca lo mas posible, mientras que aun compartían aquel exquisito beso casi arrodillados en el suelo, y ya sin prestarle atención al resto del mundo.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿De donde carajos saque esto? Ay no se x.X es la una de la mañana y mi madre no llega... y como la estoy esperando me largue a escribir lo primero que se me vino en mente XD y fue este fanfic con una trama extraña que arme mientras me tomaba un vasito de agua fría y el caso es que luego de pensarlo me dije "¿Escribir fanfic retorcido, o no escribirlo?" y pues si lo escribí, como ya sabemos no soy buena con esto pero bueno... La practica hace la perfección XD

Por favor no pregunten ni por el titulo del fanfic ni por los títulos de los capítulos... realmente no tienen nada que ver con la trama, pero bueno ¬¬Uu

Y yo ya me voy, porque a parte de esperar a mi madre ay una ratota metida en mi casa y se suponía que tenia que ir a echarle veneno desde hacia horas, a ver si no me sale por ahí y me muerde y con mi mala suerte me pega la rabia o la peste bububica... y como ya es tarde y me caigo de sueño y solo estoy escribiendo mensadas mejor me retiro x.XUu nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, si es que alguien quiere que continué esto.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden. **"En el mundo solo hay victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	2. Tu

Hmmm... si, ya regrese... ni modo, tendrán que soportarme por un rato mas...

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_McMcMcMcMc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Not gonna get us.** El titulo no tiene nada que ver con el fic, es que solamente me gusto XD

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... denme tiempo ¡Soy lenta! xD

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** y nada mas.

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao, para fortuna de Tyson y de Ming-Ming ¬¬ y también de Mao...

**Capitulo II: _Tu..._**

"¿Por qué no duermes?" -pregunto suavemente Kai, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación-.

"¿Cómo sabes que no estoy dormido?".

"Tu respiración..." -dijo el bicolor, acariciando tiernamente aquellos azabaches cabellos que ahora estaban completamente secos- "¿Por qué no duermes?" -repitió la pregunta-.

"Porque no tengo sueño" -respondió, sonriendo tiernamente al notar el cuidado que tenia el ruso en su persona- "¿Tu tienes sueño?" -volteo a verlo con sus ojitos dorados bien abiertos-.

"Contigo es imposible tener sueño" -dijo el, cariñosamente mientras separaba su mano de aquellos negros cabellos y abrazaba al ojiambarino-.

"¿Y que hacemos entonces?" -recargo la cabeza sobre el cómodo pecho del bicolor- "Necesitamos dormir".

"Quizás" -sonrió ligeramente- "Si tu te duermes yo lo hago".

"¿Y como se que no harás trampa?" -comento divertidamente-.

"¿Desconfías de mi acaso?" -su voz sonó fingidamente afligida mientras le seguía el juego al otro-.

"Nunca" -se abrazo mas al cuerpo del bicolor y termino de acomodarse-"Buenas noches Kai" -dijo, al tiempo que cerraba aquellos ámbares ojos suyos-.

"Contigo no lo dudes" -respondió el con una sonrisa mirando al chico que tenia en brazos-.

Suspiro cuando sintió que la respiración del chino se volvía acompasada, lo que le hizo ver que el minino (insisto, de donde saco eso?) realmente si había terminado agotado de aquella extenuante caminata que tuvieron por la ciudad repleta de gente. Pero ya no importaba, al fin estaba con el de la manera que mas deseaba y ya no pedía nada mas que eso, de hecho cuando regresasen a Japón tendría que comportarse un poco mas amable con el nipones de cabello azul... sus tonterías jamás habían resultado tan bien como en esa ocasión. Cerró los ojos, se dispuso a dormir y después de un tiempo así lo hizo, quedando toda la habitación en silencio el cual solo era roto por las tranquilas respiraciones de ambos chicos, que disfrutaban ahora de un sueño confortante y sereno.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana hicieron que sus parpados temblasen, al sentir el calor sobre ellos. Sin más y adormilado abrió aquellas orbes tan doradas e intensas, que aun se veían con sueño. Cerró los ojos un instante mas para después de nuevo abrirlos. Aspiro aire considerablemente y miro a su alrededor, no tardo demasiado al caer en cuenta de la situación y de sentir aquel reconfortante calor, no había duda solo una persona podía hacerlo sentir de aquella bella manera. Subió su vista para enfocarse en el chico que con tanto amor le abrazaba aun dormido, y sonrió ampliamente. Kai era tan hermoso y más dormido, con una expresión de completa serenidad en el rostro y facciones relajadas. Con cuidado estiro una mano que tenia sobre el pecho del ruso y la llevo hasta la cara de este, acariciando con suavidad aquella mejilla marcada por franjas azules.

Y aunque fueron muy suaves aquellas caricias no pudieron evitar despertar al bicolor, quien pesadamente dejo ver el color de aquellas cuencas rojizas, y la expresión de su rostro al apenas ir despertando sencillamente causaba ternura. Abrió completamente los ojos y busco con la mirada al ser que le profería tan suaves y dulces caricias, Rei le sonrió ampliamente en cuanto enfoco su mirada en el. No pudo evitar sonreír al caer en cuenta de la situación. Extendió su mano misma que antes sujetaba al chino por el hombro y la coloco en la mano que tenia sobre su rostro, la sostuvo y la llevo hasta sus labios dándole un tierno beso que arranco una sonrisa encantadora de los labios del otro.

"Buenos días" -murmuro el bicolor separando la mano del chino de su boca- "¿Dormiste bien?" -pregunto suavemente-.

"Como nunca antes en mi vida" -lo abrazo por el cuello- "¿Y tu?" -pregunto melosamente-.

"Si ronronearas menos, quizás..." -sonrió divertido ante el gesto infantil de capricho que hizo el otro- "Bromeo, adoro cada cosa de ti" -y llevo una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de cabellera negra- "Te adoro a ti" -(ok, tanta miel me va a enfermar XD)-.

"Y yo a ti" -murmuro con dulzura Rei-.

Sin esperar demasiado ambos se acercaron, sellando sus labios en un beso. No paso demasiado para que ahondasen aquel contacto y sus bocas se abriesen buscando con más ansia sentir al otro, sus lenguas se entrelazaron conforme aquel inocente beso aumentaba de intensidad. Y los brazos del bicolor se cerraron con más fuerza sobre el delicado cuerpo del chino. Poco a poco se separaron de los húmedos labios del otro y el ojidorado nuevamente se recostó en el pecho del bicolor.

"Kai" -murmuro-.

"¿Si?".

"¿Que vamos a hacer? Tenemos toda una semana antes de irnos, y dudo mucho que nos vayamos a quedar todo el tiempo en esta cama" -dijo algo divertido-.

"Hmm… mira que a mi no me molestaría estar así" -sonrió con algo de sinceridad y picardía-.

"Kai" -reprocho graciosamente el chino- "¿Que te parece si tomamos esto como unas vacaciones solos tu y yo? Estoy seguro de que encontraremos lugares que visitar en la ciudad" -sugirió el, mientras pasaba sus dedos por las sabanas que los cubrían-.

"Me parece una idea estupenda" -sonrió mientras que comenzaba a enderezarse aun con el chino entre sus brazos-.

Compartieron otro calido beso, y después se dispusieron a alistarse para salir. Una vez que todo estaba hecho de nuevo partieron a las calles que el día anterior habían sido su tormento.

"Hemm… Rei" -lo llamo el bicolor, mientras caminaban tiernamente tomados de la mano-.

"¿Si?" -enfoco su atención en el, pues antes estaba mirando como las calles rápidamente se llenaban de personas-.

"¿Sabes donde estamos?" -y la pregunta hizo que el ojiambarino se riese-.

"Taipei" -dijo cuando su risita se calmo- "La capital y ciudad mas grande de Taiwan" -explico-.

"Con razón" -miro con algo de fastidio como todo a su alrededor estaba tan urbanizado- "¿Que Takao no podía mandarnos a una ciudad mas tranquila?"

"Kai, pudo ser peor" -de nuevo hizo resonar aquella frase con dulzura- "Nos pudo haber mandado a las Vegas" -rió de nuevo, de buena gana-.

"Siempre encuentras que decir" -y le regalo una sonrisa como pocas, haciendo que el chino se sonrojase- "Solo espero no perdernos de nuevo".

"Si nos perdemos otra vez solo tenemos que preguntar por el hotel" -hizo un gesto gracioso y pensativo- "¿Como se llamaba?".

Kai se paro en seco haciendo que el otro también parase, volteo a verlo con una expresión que asemejaba a la preocupación.

"¿Rei?" -lo llamo ansioso-.

"Jajajajajaja" -rió melodiosamente el, haciendo que esa risa fuese música para los oídos de Hiwatari- "Se llama Ambassador" -(nota: el hotel si existe… ¿Creen que estoy escribiendo de Taiwan sin investigar¡Llevo dos días leyendo del país! x.X)-.

"Que nombre" -Kai frunció ligeramente el seño- "Me pregunto si podremos regresar... Rei ¿Cual es el idioma oficial de este lugar?" -pregunto solo por mera curiosidad aunque de ante mano sabía cual era-.

"Chino" -sonrió ampliamente- "Chino del norte, ósea mandarín".

"Genial con lo mucho que se de esas cosas..." -siguió caminando de nuevo- "¿Porque Takao no podía mandarnos a Moscú, Novosibirsk, Nizhny Novgorod o a Ekaterimburgo?" -hablo de algunas ciudades rusas que el conocía, y de nuevo la risa del neko se había dejado escuchar-.

"¿Tanto desconfías de mi como guía?" -sonrió mirándolo- "De hecho esta bien que desconfíes… porque yo solo conozco Hong Kong, pero Taiwan y esta capital se me hacen muy poco familiares, solo se unas cuantas cosas y unas pocas costumbres".

"Eso me reconforta tanto" -y justo cuando miro a que Rei iba a decir algo se le adelanto- "Si, pudo ser peor y estaríamos en Alemania sin saber ni una pizca de alemán y perdidos en Berlín" -comento con sarcasmo, pues algo así se imaginaba que diría el otro-.

"Kai" -la sonrisa de Rei se volvió completamente divertida- "¡Ya estas aprendiendo!".

"Hmpf" -fingió indignación y siguió caminando-.

Rei tan solo amplio esa sonrisa suya, y apretó con suavidad la mano que estaba tomando, haciendo que el ruso olvidase su "enfado" y le regalase una sonrisa, y provocando un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del chino, quien también le regreso el gesto con una de sus calidas sonrisas.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

"¿Cómo puedes estarte riendo?" -replico contrariado Kai- "¡Esta es la segunda vez que casi nos atropellan!".

Sin embargo el neko continúo con su risa divertida, mientras que ambos llegaban a aquel pequeño y vació parque que por milagro habían encontrado en semejante e industrializada ciudad. Ambos se dejaron caer reflejando cansancio sobre una banquita.

"Es que..." -comento Rei- "¡Corres tan gracioso en las calles!" -y soltó riéndose de nuevo- "Y... esta es la tercera vez... no la segunda" -y siguió con sus risas infantiles-.

Kai parpadeo mirándolo con asombro... definitivamente Rei tenia muchas facetas que el no conocía, y esa como era de esperarse también le gustaba.

"¡Hmpf! .¡Querrás que nos maten!" -se cruzo de brazos-.

"Pues parece que eso quieres tu ¡Pasas las avenidas como si te quisieras suicidar" -replico el chino, entretenido pues la realidad era que exageran eso de casi ser "atropellados"-.

"Yo no voy a estar esperando que esa bola de zopencos me cedan el paso, porque si no todavía estaríamos en la primera avenida" -se defendió el bicolor-.

"Tonto" -susurro cariñosamente el ojidorado-.

Luego sin mas se estiro para alcanzar el cuerpo del ruso y aferrarse a el mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Kai sonrió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la del chino, pasando un brazo por los hombros de este y atrayéndolo más hacia si, entrecerrando aquellas orbes rubíes.

"Kai..." -susurro el chino, cómodamente en aquella tierna posición-.

"¿Qué?" -respondió sencillamente, sin tener más cabeza para pensar en lo lindo del momento-.

"¿Cómo vamos a regresar?" -sonrió esperando la respuesta-.

"Hmpf... pagaremos un taxi" -dijo sin mas-.

"No tenemos dinero" -le resto importancia al asunto-.

"Por eso no te preocupes" -aunque pareció pensar en algo repentinamente, aunque la idea no le gustaba pero bueno- "¿Sabes cual es la moneda de este lugar?".

"Bueno si no me equivoco..." -puso una tierna cara pensativa- "Creo que es el dólar taiwanés"-

"Hn" -respondió haciendo sus propios planes-.

"Kai" -y al ruso le pareció que ese llamado se estaba haciendo una costumbre... pero era una costumbre que le gustaba-.

"¿Qué pasa?" -quiso sonar suave, a pesar de ya estar cansado por andar caminando de un lado hacia otro-.

"Te amo" -susurro con dulzura cerrando sus lindos ojos dorados en un gesto pacifico-.

Ante aquellas palabras no pudo hacer mas que sonreír con sinceridad, era asombroso como Rei podía hacer que se olvidase de todo lo malo con dos palabras que dentro de toda su sencillez eran las más profundas y hermosas de todo vocablo conocido.

"También yo" -se acomodo mejor en aquella banca- "También yo" -repitió una vez ante lo cual Rei asintió levemente-.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

"Esta bien" -Hiwatari colgó el teléfono que se encontraba en la habitación-.

Luego suspiro con algo de fastidio, cruzándose de brazos y volteando su escarlata mirada hacia el techo de aquel cuarto de hotel en el que por segunda ocasión pasaría la noche aunque el hecho no le incomodaba o molestaba en lo más mínimo. Su atención se desvió hacia el chino que salía de la puerta de baño, con el cabello húmedo y una pijama tradicional de su país que mas que nada le recordaba al traje de mesero que en una ocasión le toco verlo lucir. Ya olvidándose de la llamada que acababa de hacer (supongamos que regresaron al hotel y la BBA les pago el taxi XD) y ahora solo concentrándose ante el chico que tenia frente a si.

El pelinegro tan solo le sonrió, justo antes de que lo atrapara en sus brazos y besara su boca con pasión. Es que sencillamente ¡Rei era más que hermoso! Y poco podía resistirse a no sentir esos labios contra los suyos y sentir ese dulce sabor que solo la boca de su chino podía tener. Al separarse recargaron su frente en la del otro, observándose con infinita ternura y una chispa innegable de felicidad.

"¿Ya te había dicho que te amo?" -pregunto inocentemente el bicolor-.

"No de esta forma" -sonrió ensoñadoramente Rei- "Pero no era necesario, lo se".

El ojidorado extendió sus brazos y los coloco delicadamente alrededor de su Kai, mientras que volvían a acercar sus labios, ahora tan solo rozándolos tranquilamente.

Mañana, mañana si iban a disfrutar de un verdadero y grato día juntos... después de todo aun les quedaba el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de aquel amor que había permanecido por tanto tiempo guardado.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Ay soy re-waffy XD es que no puedo evitarlo ¡Por eso estoy escribiendo esto! digo ya me canse de los fanfics donde hay un montón de dudas, indecisiones y triángulos amorosos (cof, cof, sin comentarios por mis otros fics v.vUu) por eso quise escribir algo donde sea pura miel y no haya obstáculos, de hecho realmente unas vacaciones de los otros fics tormentosos donde alguien sufre x.X y normalmente siempre es Rei ¬¬Uu... por cierto ¿Les dije que adoro la parejita de Kai y Rei? bueno, bueno el hotel ese donde están hospedados si existe, hagan de cuenta que no quería inventarme el nombre y fui pasando por hoteles y cuando vi el nombre de ese "Ambassador" y me dije -"¿Amba? Como los ojitos de Rei?"- digamos que asocie la palabra "ámbar" y como ustedes saben que yo veo señales divinas en todas partes para mis fanfics, pues por eso elegí ese, las ciudades que menciona Kai también existen... de hecho todo dato del fanfic es cierto... ¿No les dije que estaba investigando? XD bueno ya me callo y respondo los reviews hermosos n.n

**Kaila Hiwatari-Kon**

**Womenvenus**

**Aelita**

**Aniat Hikoui**

**Ashayan Anik**

**Nekot**

**Katze Kon**

Bueno yo paso a retirarme... tengo que ir a comer pizza con mi hermano n.n seh últimamente estamos pasando mas tiempo juntos XD ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! .¡Muchas gracias por leer!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En el mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	3. Nosotros

¡Hola! Si ya se que dije que estaba en huelga pero... como todavía no me declaro en huelga aquí ya vine a hacerlo XD jajajajaja... además ya extrañaba escribir mis cursilerías de este fic.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_McMcMcMcMc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Not gonna get us.** Lo repito, los títulos no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con el fanfic x.XUu y tampoco se pregunten por que los puse si no tienen nada que ver ¬¬u

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... ya, calladita me veo más bonita.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** la mas mosha de todas n.n

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao porque si fuese mío no estaría como tonta escribiendo aquí, pero que lógico v.v

**Capitulo III: _Nosotros..._**

El silencio de la habitación era hasta cierto punto reconfortante, pues solo era roto levemente por el suave sonido del respirar del chico que dormía en sus brazos placidamente. Sus facciones relajadas le daban un aspecto sumamente adorable, mientras que algunos azabaches mechones de su cabello adornaban desaliñadamente su rostro, mas le hacían verse con un toque de ternura. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del bicolor, mientras observaba con detenimiento al ángel que en brazos tenia. Sus escarlatas ojos se entrecerraron un poco perdiéndose en la faz del chico que amaba. Mas el encanto se rompió cuando recordó porque se había despertado mas temprano que el día anterior, fijo el rubí de su mirada en el pequeño reloj que estaba sobre el velador junto a la cama, sus manecillas marcaban diez a las siete de la mañana.

Suspirando nada audiblemente y comenzó a despegar el cuerpo del minino (insisto, de donde saco eso?) del suyo, lo hizo con suma delicadeza la necesaria para que el chino no despertase de su letargo, aunque le molesto un tanto alejar aquel delicioso calor del otro cuerpo, tenia algo que hacer antes de poder dedicarse a disfrutar de la compañía de su neko. Si sus ordenes dadas por la llamada que había hecho la noche anterior, entonces aquello que había encomendado que se le trajese ya debería estar abajo esperándole en recepción. Dejo al chico durmiendo, y aun con mas destreza bajo de la cama con sumo cuidado, el suficiente como para hacer que Rei frunciese ligeramente el seño mientras se acomodaba mejor para seguir dormido, como un niño pequeño y ese gesto hizo que la sonrisa del ruso aumentase un poco mas.

Kai se acomodo los zapatos que tenía al alcance y decidió salir, la ropa que traía puesta como era de esperarse y viniendo de el era de lo más deportiva y sencilla, así que no se molesto demasiado por arreglarse. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y la cerro cuidando no despertar a su niño (waaa, que meloso me sonó eso XD).

Bajo por escaleras dirigiéndose directamente a la recepción del hotel, algunas personas ya estaban despiertas e iban de un lado hacia otro, especialmente los empleados y algunos huéspedes que ya se marchaban. Llego hasta la entrada del hotel y pronto busco al encargado de dicho lugar, cuando encontró al hombre que parecía medianamente joven le dijo quien era y a que iba, el hombre asintió.

"Se lo han traído a temprana hora" -dijo el hombre, utilizando un ingles con un marcado acento chino-.

Si bien era cierto Kai no era un maestre en el ingles, al menos se le facilitaba y era mucho mas fácil de comprender que el chino.

"Esta bien" -fue lo mejor que pudo decir cuando el hombre le extendió un sobre blanco que tomo sin dudar-.

"Para servirle, señor" -lo ultimo tan solo lo había dicho como un agregado, pues el chico le parecía muy joven pero aun así debía conservarle el respeto-.

"Hmpf" -Kai tan solo asintió, girando sobre su cuerpo y comenzando a caminar-.

Mientras avanzaba de regreso a la habitación, abrió el sobre de papel que tenia entre manos y lo que encontró ciertamente no era lo que había pedido.

"Estos inútiles..." -bufo un tanto molesto- "¿Qué parte de _dinero en efectivo_ no entendieron?" -suspiro con fastidio sosteniendo un par aparente de tarjetas de crédito- "Ay Rei... lo que me haces hacer" -sonrió con burla ante el hecho, por el chino haría eso y mas-.

Llego hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta sin dificultad, ciertamente no se había tomado la molestia de cerrarla con llave pues no lo creía necesario. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada al chino que había dejado durmiendo , mas se extraño completamente por ver la cama vacía y las sanabas echas a un lado. Cerro la puerta tras de si.

"¿Rei?" -lo llamo con voz audible-.

"Estoy en el baño Kai" -respondió la suave voz del chico- "¿A dónde fuiste?"-.

"Abajo" -respondió mirando la puerta de madera cerrada que daba hacia el cuarto de baño- "¿Te acabas de levantar?".

Kai se dirigió mientras preguntaba aquello al closet de la habitación, donde el y el chino habían acomodado sus ropas el día anterior... aunque a decir verdad traían al menos uno a dos cambios de ropa exactamente iguales a la interior (esa es mi teoría de porque siempre los vemos con la misma ropa) y es que sencillamente la ropa que usaban era casi un sello distintivo de si mismos, aunque claro de tiempo en tiempo cambiaban el estilo (dicese cada temporada XD).

"Casi" -respondió Rei- "La verdad cuando saliste me desperté".

"¿En serio?" -pareció extrañado- "¿Hice mucho ruido?".

"No mucho, pero el suficiente para mi cuando cerraste la puerta" -explico suavemente-.

"Hmpf" -no expreso nada mas, pues ya le parecía que Rei siempre había tenido un oído excepcional-.

Saco su nuevo cambio y no tardo mucho para ponerse "presentable" para iniciar con un nuevo día. Al final ya tan solo estaba colocándose sus guantes negros cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Levanto la vista y se encontró con Rei, tan sonriente y completamente alistado quien sin mas se fue a sentar a la otra cama quedando frente al chico ruso.

"Y bien... ¿A dónde vamos hoy?" -pregunto sonriendo- "Es miércoles... aun tenemos tiempo de visitar muchas partes, nos iremos el domingo por la tarde".

"Pues..." -se ajusto uno de los guantes en la mano derecha- "No creo que esta ciudad del demonio tenga lugares que valgan la pena visitar-.

"Kai" -dijo aquel nombre como un divertido reproche- "Ya encontraremos que visitar".

"Si tienes razón, el rascacielos de quince pisos que esta a la vuelta me parece hermoso" -comento, con una ligera sonrisa de burla en los labios-.

"¿De verdad? .¡Que curioso! Ese me gusto a mi también" -respondió siguiendo el juego-.

"Jeh" -se puso de pie sintiendo que ya estaba listo para marcharse-.

"Espera" -Rei también se puso de pie acercándose a el-.

"¿Qué?" -arqueo una ceja-.

"No es nada" -comento mientras acomodaba suavemente la bufanda inmaculada que Kai traía rodeando su cuello- "Veo que ahora si es tela normal".

"¿Qué esperabas?" -sonrió, tomando con delicadeza una de las manos de Rei y apartándola de la blanca tela-.

"No se, la ultima vez me pareció que cargabas ladrillos escondidos por ahí" -sonrió, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto gracioso-.

"Eso era antes... antes" -murmuro, jalando al chino por la muñeca y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo-.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, los finos labios del otro ya estaban sobre los suyos, y no tardaron en disfrutar de un calido beso... como habían estado aprendiendo a besar en el corto plazo que llevaban "juntos" de una manera oficial. Se separaron suavemente y Kai casi ríe al ver el ligero sonrojo que cubría las acaneladas mejillas del chino, mas le pareció que lo hacían verse tiernamente hermoso.

"Y ahora nos vamos" -lo sujeto de la mano con firmeza- "Vamos a conseguirnos un buen folleto de este lugar" -sonrió ante la cara ligeramente desconcertada del bicolor-.

"Hn" -fue su contestación, y Rei supo perfectamente que eso significa un "si", sin duda alguna-.

Ambos salieron de la habitación cerrándola previamente con la llave que ahora el chino se encargaba de portar. Y sin más caminaron hasta la recepción esta vez con la intención de encontrar un buen lugar para ir, y no como el día anterior que se la habían pasado caminando sin llegar a ninguna parte en realidad.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

"¡KAIII!" -grito entusiasmadamente y con un tono de voz por demás emocionado cual niño pequeño- "¡Es hermoso! .¡Esto es hermoso!" -sus ojitos dorados brillaban con completa emoción ante la escena que tenían frente a ellos-.

"Tienes razón" -era la verdad y no le quedaba mas que decirla, el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos era muy hermoso.

Localizado al norte de Taipei, el Parque Nacional de Yangmingshan era una de las cosas más hermosas y llamativas de la gran y urbanizada ciudad. Estaba lleno de árboles de cerezo y azaleas en flor, cubriéndolo todo con sus suaves colores rosados en tonos diferentes y dejando a la vista una exquisitez de belleza apreciada con poca frecuencia en las ciudades. Y además entre tantos árboles y arbustos rebosantes de colores decenas de mariposas se paseaban revoloteando con sus vistosas y llamativas alas de un lado hacia otro en un suave batir. Y para complementar tan natural y cautivador lugar, el canto de las numerosas especies de aves daban al ambiente una sensación de completo ensueño.

Algunas personas también iban y venían, disfrutando del bello lugar, tomando fotografías, descansando y paseando con tranquilidad, algunos eran turistas y otros mas personas estresadas de la ciudad que intentaban despejarse de sus atareadas vidas.

"Este lugar es uno de los mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida" -y no mentía, pues en China viviendo entre las naturales montañas en las cuales se localizaba su pueblo, había paisajes muy hermosos para admirar similares a aquel en el que ahora se encontraban-.

"¿Quién diría que habría un lugar así aquí?" -solo usaba el sarcasmo para ocultar que el lugar también le había gustado, no estaba acostumbrado a tan delicada belleza ni a tanto color-.

"Bellísimo" -murmuro algo atontado, aun con la exaltación brillando en sus ojitos dorados de sol- "¡Ven! Vamos a recorrerlo" -propuso volteándolo a ver-.

"Claro" -asintió el ruso, y es que con solo ver aquella expresión que ahora denotaba su chino sencillamente era imposible negarle algo-.

Pasearon admirando el paisaje cada uno metidos en la belleza de todas esas maravillas naturales por su parte. Mas Kai desviaba por instantes su atención de las flores coloridas para fijarla en el pelinegro, le eran tan curioso ver todas las expresiones y emociones que estaba dejando ver. Sencillamente parecía un niño perdido en una enorme juguetería, corriendo de un lado a otro, mirando de aquí a allá y haciendo comentarios entusiastas de todo, y le fascinaba ver a su neko con esa actitud puesto que era una que no le conocía del todo y ahora podía tener el tiempo suficiente y el lujo de mirarlo bien, grabándose esas nuevas expresiones de su rostro en lo mas profundo de su memoria. Había visto a Rei de muchas formas, sereno, calmado, concentrado y neutral, a veces fiero, combativo, enojado, frustrado y tenaz, otras más confundido, asustado, preocupado, nervioso y descolocado, en el mejor de los casos feliz, satisfecho, entusiasmado, alegre y sonriente. Y ahora, veía su lado más dulce, inocente, cariñoso, tierno e incluso con un toque de romanticismo... pero verlo tan emocionado de esa forma tan tierna y despreocupada era algo nuevo. Esta bien, lo aceptaba... quizás su fijación por Rei durante todo este tiempo tenia algunas declinaciones obsesivas, tanto como para saber distinguir cada cambio en las facciones del oriental por mas mínimo que fuese, lo suficiente como para identificar su humor tan solo por medio de su tono de voz o de dorada mirada... pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo amaba con locura, sus acciones estaban justificadas (no lo culpo, yo haría lo mismo XD) y por lo tanto ahora que era suyo y de nadie mas, no podía pedir nada mejor que tenerlo a su lado como muchas veces en el paso había deseado. Lo amaba, el le amaba... ¿Qué mas necesitaba?

"Kai" -la suave voz de su chino lo saco de sus cavilaciones-.

"¿Hn?" -bien, quizás debía aprender a no contestar tanto con monosilábicos pero sabía que Rei le entendía-.

"Vamos a sentarnos ¿Si?" -pidió el, señalando un árbol-.

"..." -mas el bicolor solo asintió-.

Ambos avanzaron, hasta llegar al grande, frondoso y completamente cerezo en flor que el ojidorado había escogido para los dos. Alrededor del árbol sobre el verde pasto muchas flores rosadas descansaban, dando la impresión de que estuviesen sobre una alfombra de dos colores. Se sentaron acomodando sus espaldas sobre el tronco del árbol, y apenas si Kai ya estaba cómodo con su posición, sintió el peso de la cabeza del chino sobre su hombro. No pudo más que sonreír ligeramente mientras con cuidado separaba al chino de si para rodearlo después con su brazo dejando que se acomodase mejor sobre el.

"Kai ¿Me permites una pregunta después de esta?" -dijo suavemente el oriental-.

"Si, claro" -cabe decir que el ojiescarlata se extraño un poco-.

"Si siempre trajiste las tarjetas de crédito... ¿Por qué nos la hemos pasado como si no trajésemos ni un cinco?" -pregunto sonriendo ligeramente, ya quería escuchar que le respondería el otro-.

"¿Eh?" -sintió crisparse y se tenso un poco, mas conservo el temple- "¿Cómo sabes lo de...?" -mas el otro lo corto-.

"¿Las tarjetas? Oh vamos, no pensaras que iba a creerme eso de que ibas al banco solo para pedir informes... además es por demás lógico que tuviste que pagar el transporte hasta aquí" -dijo con aire triunfante, como si quisiese dejar en claro que no era tan ingenuo como se pensaba-.

"Bueno..." -agacho un poco la mirada, sintiéndose delatado, con un poco de pena- "No las tenia" -acoto-.

"¿Tenias? .¿Y ahora porque si?" -indago más, sonriendo divertido al ver como el ruso no le daba la mirada-.

"Lo que pasa es que anoche, cuando llegamos yo..." -y de nuevo su minino se le adelanto (ya ni voy a preguntar de donde me saco eso)-.

"Llamaste a uno de los tantos contadores de los Hiwatari y pediste que te mandasen cierta cantidad de dinero al hotel, misma que se supone recogerías en la recepción hoy en la mañana... pero parece que se equivocaron y te dieron las tarjetas" -termino de explicar, con un lindo aire inocente-.

Kai abrió sus rubíes orbes de más al escuchar aquello, sorprendido viro el rostro para encontrarse con el de Rei, que lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, todavía cómodamente recargado sobre su cuerpo. Sus rojas orbes pedían una explicación claramente, a lo que el chino solamente cerro los ojos con los con ternura aun conservando su sonrisa en un gesto cautivador.

"Te escuche cuando hiciste la llamada... y además hoy bajaste temprano" -y de nuevo dejo ver el dorado de sus ojos al abrirlos- "Pero no te dije nada, no lo creí tan conveniente, aunque... me gano la curiosidad y no pude evitar el preguntarte" -se sincero al decir aquello-.

"Yo..." -Kai parpadeo, ahora sentía como si le hubiese ocultado algo muy importante a su chico- "Lo que sucede es que... no quería que pasáramos el resto de la semana sin poder ir a ninguna parte por falta del maldito dinero" -y también había sido sincero con sus palabras, le había costado decirlo, pero por Rei seria capaz de cualquier cosa-.

"Ya veo" -lo miro con una tierna comprensión-.

Kai sonrió, levemente pero lo hizo. Después extendió su otra mano y ahora si apreso al chino entre sus brazos, quien fue a colocar sus manos sobre el perfecto dorso del bicolor, y sin mas sus labios se buscaron para iniciar un beso y disfrutar del sabor de sus bocas. Y mientras se perdían en la pasión de ese beso, unas cuantas flores del árbol del cerezo en el que estaban comenzaron a caer a causa del ligero viento que soplaba, dando la impresión de una ligera llovizna rosada.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

¡Ay no! Ya me di cuenta, soy terriblemente cursi x.XUu necesito ver todas las películas de Scream, todas las de Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado, La Casa de Cera, La Masacre de Texas y La Maldición... x.X quizás con eso se me bajen los altos niveles de azúcar que traigo XD... soy mas waffy de lo que ya pensé que era ñ.ñ no creerán cuantas veces me interrumpieron mientras escribía esto, fácil mas de diez ¡Odio las vacaciones cuando vienen mis primos a joder! Bueno sea como sea, mejor contesto los reviews antes de que mi madre, mis primos, mi madrina, el teléfono o alguien en la puerta me venga a interrumpir una vez MÁS.

**Nia Kon**

**Lara-Kia-Darkness**

**Asuka-chan**

**Fanny Hiwatari Kon**

**Nayru Ishida**

**Charo Nakaro**

**Rika no miko**

**Aelita**

**Nekot**

**Kakira Tsukikawa**

**H.fanel.K**

**Rayka Hiwatari Kon**

Bueno yo ya termine y paso a retirarme, sigo con mi huelga y mi lema de "Sin reviews no hay mas capítulos" además tengo muchas labores hogareñas que hacer y también ponerme a cazar esa rata. ¡Nos vemos!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En el mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	4. Ellos

Si, regrese de mi huelga súper corta que no duro ni sirvió de nada... en serio, necesito el sindicato XD por cierto disculpen este capitulo, no estaba nada inspirada x.X

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_McMcMcMcMc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Not gonna get us.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi...

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** y algo de **YuriyxBryan**... oh si me insistieron que tuve que traerlos XD

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao ya que si fuese mío créanme que solo serian locuras y muchas cosas extrañas... si es que ver girar trompitos con bestias metidas adentro no sea ya muy extraño XD

**Capitulo IV: _Ellos..._**

"¿No te pareció genial Kai?" -pregunto el chino apenas habían salido de aquel majestuoso edificio, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo alegre y entusiasmado que en ese momento se encontraba-.

"Supongo que si pero... con todo respeto Rei, la opera china no es una de mis cosas favoritas" -dijo el, impasible arqueando una ceja al ver la expresión que cambiaba en el rostro del oriental-.

"Neh... pero, a mi si me gusto y mucho..." -bajo la mirada un tanto acongojado como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen lastimado- "No veía una desde hacia años" -completo dejando salir un ligero suspiro-.

"Hmm... tonto" -sonrió divertido al tiempo rodeaba con sus brazos al afligido ojidorado-.

"¿Kai?" -volteo a verlo con algo de duda, aunque sintiéndose bastante bien por aquel inesperado abrazo-.

"Que eres un tonto" -replico con una ligera sonrisa- "Estaba bromeando, me gusto y mucho... solo a un loco no podría gustarle tan maravilloso espectáculo" -y sonrió un poco mas al ver la expresión que ahora reflejaban las facciones del chino-.

"Bueno Kai... tu no eres un reflejo de salud mental que digamos" -y ahora el sonrió ante la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Hiwatari, un asombro que rayaba en lo gracioso y sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar una pequeña risa que sonaba bastante melodiosa-.

"¿Me acabas de llamar loco?" -pregunto al fin, ya sin asombro y siguiéndole el juego el ojiambarino, pues le parecía encantador cuando este se comportaba de aquella manera un tanto infantil, que solo lo hacia verse mas adorable de lo que ya era-.

"Hmmm... algo así" -sonrió con complicidad ante el gesto que en el rostro del ruso se había formado- "Esta bien... ahora yo estoy bromeando" -amplio su sonrisa mientras escapa del abrazo del ruso, tomando con delicadeza su mano- "Anda, vamos a buscar un lugar donde comer" -le sonrió cariñosamente mientras caminaba jalando un poco al otro-.

Sin oponer resistencia Kai se dejo llevar por aquel chico, mientras que a su alrededor las personas salían del edificio, quizás no entendía lo que estaban diciendo pero suponía que al igual que su neko, ellas también habían estado mas que encantadas con el espectáculo que acababan de ver.

Buscando un lugar donde pasar el día ambos habían acordado ir a aquel teatro de buen prestigio, donde por primera vez Kai pudo apreciar una opera China y la belleza que esta representaba. Los actores traídos de la Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Fu Hsing eran sin duda alguna personas que valía la pena verlas desempeñarse en su campo, Hiwatari pudo apreciar la fineza de los ropajes coloridos y finamente diseñados, la música escogida con cuidado y tocada con maestría, y las tramas pensadas con gran ingenio que sobre el escenario en aquel piso bien pulido y cuidado de madera se llevaban a cabo. No había duda alguna de que había apreciado enormemente la grandeza de aquel planeado y bien llevado a cabo espectáculo, de la misma forma en la que el minino (cof, cof ¬¬Uu) lo había disfrutado y en sus orbes doradas dejaba ver la euforia pasajera que eso le había traído.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

Después de ir a un restaurante donde disfrutaron bastante de la comida y de su mutua compañía, decidieron regresar hacia a aquel hotel donde se habían quedado mas de la mitad de aquella semana, que habían "perdido" gracias a Takao y sus brillantes acciones. Hablaban de lo que pensaban hacer después mientras que por pasillos pasaban.

"¿Qué te parece si después mas tarde salimos de nuevo? Deben de haber algunos lugares que podríamos visitar" -sugirió el chino con serenidad en su voz, y una expresión apacible en su dulce rostro-.

"Lo que tu desees esta bien" -respondió el ruso con un tono suave, mientras que enfocaba aquellas escarlatas orbes en el chino que a su lado caminaba-.

"Bien" -asintió el, con gesto dulce-.

Continuaron con el camino que les llevaría hacia su habitación, entre miradas afectivas, alguna acción dulce de por medio y sonrisa completas y a medias, mas cuando llegaron a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, Rei busco entre sus ropajes chinos la llave que se había encargado de cuidar y portar consigo siempre, no tardo demasiado en encontrarla y sin preámbulo la metió en el cerrojo, donde encajo a la perfección y después giro, logrando así que la manija de la puerta ya no opusiese resistencia.

Mas cuando el chino empujo la puerta para entrar, prontamente se dieron cuenta de que la habitación no estaba tan sola como ellos tenían la idea.

"Hasta que al fin te apareces Kai" -replico una de las personas que estaban dentro de aquella habitación y que claramente era ajena del lugar-.

"Jeh... y no vienes solo" -dijo el otro presente ahí-.

Tanto el chino como el bicolor intentaron asimilar la presencia de las dos personas ante ellos, y fue imposible ocultar el desconcierto, el asombro y la confusión que hacían asomo en sus facciones y en sus ojos.

Ahí frente a ellos y parados en una actitud completamente despreocupada, sin un solo rastro de asombro, se encontraban en persona nada mas y nada menos que ciertos rusos que conocían a la perfección.

"¿Que malditos demonios hacen aquí?" -fue la pregunta más amable que pudo salir de la boca de Hiwatari en aquel momento, pese a que aun se encontraba en medio del desconcierto-.

"No me esperaba mejor recibimiento de tu parte" -sonrió con algo de burla Yuriy, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Kai, que era donde había pasado el rato desde que había llegado-.

"¿Van a quedarse en la puerta todo el día o que?" -replico Bryan, cruzando los brazos y encontrando una pared donde recargarse cómodamente-.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" -Kai repitió su pregunta con firmeza, saliendo desde hacia mucho de su sorpresa inicial-.

"No Kai, la pregunta es... ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" -corrigió el pelirrojo una vez que los recién llegados habían pasado a la habitación y cerrado la puerta tras de si- "¡Desde el lunes tenias que estar con Japón!" -replico el ojiazul parándose-.

"Tus atolondrados amigos incluso nos han llamado, nadie sabe donde estas" -siguió el pelilavanda, aunque con un tono de voz mucho mas indiferente que el de su compañero pelirrojo-.

"¿En serio? Oh si tienen razón, ustedes son NADIE" -al parecer a Kai estaba a punto de darle un ataque- "No lo voy a volver a repetir... ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?" -entrecerró aquellas orbes rubíes suyas, en un gesto amenazador que podría incluso infundir el temor a cualquiera-.

"¿Qué otra cosa? .¡Venimos a buscarte! Nosotros tampoco sabíamos donde estabas y naturalmente nos preocupamos ¡Somos tus amigos!" -y según el parecer de Kai, Yuriy estaba sobreactuando mientras decía esas palabras-.

"¡Hmpf!" -fue lo mejor que de aquellos labios en ocasiones fríos pudo salir, al tiempo que el poseedor de aquellos rubíes ojos se cruzaba de brazos en una actitud de completo enojo-.

"¿Y ya vas a decirnos que rayos haces aquí?" -replico Bryan, en la misma pose y actitud de Hiwatari-.

"¡Eso no les importa!" -bufo el bicolor-.

"El vuelo..." -interrumpió el chino, a lo que la atención de los tres rusos presentes en aquella habitación de hotel se fijase en si- "Lo que paso fue que estábamos por irnos a Japón pero... Takao, el, bueno, se va ha escuchar muy tonto pero en vez de comprarnos un pasaje a Japón, nos compro uno a Taiwán y bueno, aquí estamos" -trato de explicar Rei pese a que la sorpresiva presencia de Ivannov y Kuznetzov le causaban sin duda alguna un deje de nerviosismo e incomodidad ¡Realmente no se esperaba nada como eso!-.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, el mismo silencio que fue roto por las sonoras risas de las personas ajenas a aquella habitación de hotel. No tardaron demasiado en callarse pues la autoritaria voz del bicolor hizo la suficiente presión como para que la euforia de los otros dos rusos se tranquilizase en cuestión de solo instantes.

"..Si eso..." -Yuriy contenía las ganas de seguir burlándose de aquellos dos ¡Solo un idiota haría semejante estupidez!- "Entendemos como vinieron a dar aquí... pero... eso fue el lunes... ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?" -logro formular una pregunta inteligente, entre tanto desorden provocado por su inesperada llegada y la reacción de los otros dos-.

"Lo que pasa es..." -el mas sereno de mente parecía ser el neko, aunque la realidad era que también se sentía tan o mas confundido como el resto de las personas que estaban a su alrededor- "Lo que sucedió fue que buscamos alguna cede de la BBA, pedimos ayuda y pudieron conseguirnos un vuelo hacia Japón, el problema es que sale hasta el lunes de la semana próxima... por eso aun estamos aquí" -intento explicar, con algo de timidez pues las miradas de los tres rusos eran bastante penetrantes cada una a su manera, y ahora todas estaban fijas en el-.

"Oh ¡Da!" -exclamo Yuriy sin saber que más decir, pues parecía que ahora muchos cabos sueltos se estaban atando-.

"Y ahora ustedes digan que hacen aquí" -la voz molesta de Kai se dejo escuchar en una clara y firme orden-.

"Pues vinimos a buscarte al hotel, no estabas, así que convencimos al inepto del encargado que nos dejase esperarte en tu habitación y eso es todo" -explico "maravillosamente" Bryan, mirando con algo de desprecio a su contra parte bicolor, y expresando simpleza fastidiada en su tono de voz-.

"Eso no idiota" -replico Kai frunciendo aun mas en seño- "¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Deberían estar en Rusia!".

"Oh, eso" -Bryan se encogió de hombros, conservando su cínica actitud- "Luego de que llamasen los inmaduros de tus amiguitos, decidimos buscarte lo cual nos costo trabajo... pero cuando llamaste para acceder a la cuenta de los Hiwatari, fue fácil saber donde estabas y venir... ¡Creímos que podrías necesitar ayuda!" -dijo el pelilavanda, conservando aun más el sarcasmo remarcado en sus palabras-.

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" -de nuevo seguía con su interrogatorio el ojiescarlata-.

"Bueno... el dinero de tu abuelo en la abadía siempre sobra, y es bien fácil de tomarlo... sobre todo si dices que es un asunto de importancia como encontrar a su nieto perdido" -respondió burlonamente de nuevo Bryan, sintiendo como estaba sacando de sus casillas a Kai lo cual sin duda le divertía-.

"No era necesario que viniesen... ¡Pudieron llamar!" -replico el bicolor-.

"¿Y entonces porque si estabas aquí tu no llamaste a tus amigos? Los mocosos se deben de estar muriendo de preocupación" -salto Yuriy, mirando al ojorubí arqueando una ceja-.

"Bueno..." -ahora si sentía que lo habían descolocado un poco-.

"Y ahora que lo pienso..." -Yuriy se llevo el dedo índice hacia la barbilla en gesto pensativo, que lo hacia verse divino- "Si ya tienes el dinero que pediste... ¿Por qué siguen aquí? Kai ¡Desde hacia mucho que pudieron irse! Solo era cuestión de tomar un vuelo y cargarlo a la cuenta de tu familia... ¿Por qué esperan hasta el lunes entonces?" -termino, mirando a los otros dos con sus azules orbes que pedían una clara explicación-.

Ante ello Kai y Rei se quedaron sus palabras y un dejo de nerviosismo se poso en sus rostros, sin saber que responder en realidad. Yuriy y Bryan voltearon a verse fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviesen hablando entre ellos de las reacciones de los otros los dos. La complicidad se reflejo en las orbes de los rusos como si entendiesen cual era la situación, y una chispa de picardía apareció e ambas miradas mientras que sonreían con burla. Mas luego cambiaron las expresiones para volver a encarar a Hiwatari y al chino.

"Kai... ¿Por qué no han regresado?" -insistió Yuriy, despegando su mirada de la del pelilavanda-.

"..." -mas el silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo el pelirrojo-.

"Kai" -volvió a insistir, conteniendo la risa que ahora quería atacarle-.

"¡Eso no te importa! Yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana" -respondió toscamente enfocando con algo de furia su mirada rojiza en aquellas orbes azuladas-.

Bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaban los otros dos rusos para confirmar sus sospechas, y si no rieron en aquel instante era porque deseaban ver que otras reacciones podrían provocar en los "extraviados" que estaban con ellos.

"Oh Yuriy..." -replico Bryan siendo presa de un momento de lucidez- "Deja al pobre de Kai, después de todo ¿Cómo culparlo? Yo no me quejaría teniendo a un acompañante como Kon" -el pelirrojo le miro con un asombro inicial mas prontamente comprendió la verdadera intención del ojilavanda-.

De nuevo ambos sintieron crisparse, mas un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del ojidorado lo delato aun mas, mientras que con algo de nerviosismo jugaba con los pulgares de sus manos, rogando porque su Kai encontrase la forma de sacarlos de ese lió. Pero el bicolor estaba tan o mas perdido que el, realmente no esperaba que algo así fuese a ocurrir, sencillamente la visita de Bryan y Yuriy lo habían descolocado por completo, la situación jamás se la había planteado, no tenia excusas porque no había pensando darlas a nadie... y no había mas palabra que decir porque lo habían tomado por sorpresa... y por lo tanto ahora si se había quedado sin que poder decir.

"Lo que me recuerda que..." -Bryan avanzo ante la atención de todos los presentes, que había sido obtenida cuando el mismo hablo- "No me has saludado Rei" -dijo llegando frente al chino que lo miraba con la confusión enmarcada en su rostro- "Veo que sigues siendo igual de apetecible que siempre" -llevo su mano hasta el mentón del chino y lo tomo haciendo que levantase aun mas el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos- "¿No me digas que todavía me tienes miedo? Mira que podría quitártelo en menos de una noche" -soltó, sonriendo de una forma lasciva que ocultaba la burla y la intención con las cuales estaba haciendo todo aquello-.

El sonrojo golpeo al instante las mejillas del ojiambarino, que estaba inmovilizado sin saber que poder hacer. Yuriy tan solo observaba la escena con completa diversión, pues conocía a Bryan más que nadie y sabía perfectamente hacia donde estaban encaminadas las acciones del otro. Pero para Kai... para Kai la situación había tocado justamente ese punto de su ser que era mejor que no despertase.

"¡No lo vuelvas a tocar!" -estallo mientras bruscamente tomaba del cuello de la camisa a Bryan, arrastrándolo lejos del chino, en un arranque de furia que sorprendió a todos los presentes- "Te lo advierto Bryan ¡Aléjate de el!" -y claramente aquellos orbes rojas parecían querer matarlo-.

"¡Jajajajajajaja!" -estallo en risas después el pelilavanda, mas aquella risa le había sonado tan despreocupada y burlona al ojirubí que le pareció motivo de mas enojo- "Ya cálmate Hiwatari... no me interesa tu chico" -dijo después, aun burlándose-.

Ante la mención de las dos ultimas palabras, la presión que Kai ejercía sobre la ropa del otro ruso disminuyo considerablemente, de nuevo aquellas palabras le habían tomado por sorpresa... dándose cuenta de que había sido tan obvio como para que Bryan se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía entre su chino y el.

"Te dice la verdad" -dijo Yuriy divertido- "Yo se que mi novio no miente" -soltó con una risita-.

Al escuchar aquello, Kai ya no hizo mas que sino soltar al pelilavanda, ahora estando completamente confundido, mientras que la expresión de su rostro podría causar gracia o ternura, todo dependiese de cómo se viese.

"Bryan y yo estamos juntos" -aclaro el pelirrojo, llegando hasta ellos y colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de antes mencionado-.

"Así que despreocúpate que Rei no me interesa... al menos no tanto como a ti"-de nuevo salio con sarcasmo Bryan, subiendo su mano izquierda para colocarla después sobre la mano que Yuriy mantenía sobre su hombro (waa, que linda escena n/./n)-.

"Rei y yo no..." -quiso decir Kai, como si creyese que aun podía mantener el secreto-.

"También estamos juntos" -corto el chino, acercándose también hacia donde estaban los rusos, teniendo en sus labios una ligera sonrisa tierna-.

"Ya lo sabia" -replico Yuriy, regresando la sonrisa del otro- "Son demasiado obvios".

"Te deseo suerte Kon... porque a Kai ni su madre lo aguanto" -soltó su risa Bryan, mas luego se quejo cuando el pelirrojo le dio un ligero golpe de reproche-.

"Te felicito Kai" -dijo luego el ojiazul, posando su mirada en el bicolor-.

"¡Lo que sea!" -replico, con un sonrojo ligero en sus pálidas mejillas, pues sin duda la declaración tan espontánea del otro y que el tema se tocase de esa forma tan tranquila sin duda le hacían sentirse un tanto avergonzado- "¿Cuándo se van?".

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" -volvió a preguntar Yuriy, volteando a ver al pelilavanda.

"¿Cuándo se van ustedes?" -pregunto el pelilavanda, sonriendo de manera burlona-.

"¡Están locos!" -soltó el bicolor, olvidándose ya de su pena para volver con su enojo inicial- "¡Se van ahora mismo!".

"Nos vamos mañana" -acoto Bryan sin mas, con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que no estaba dispuesto a negociar lo que había dicho-.

"¡Nada de eso! .¡Ahora mismo se van!" -grito, perdiendo la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba-.

"Déjalos quedarse Kai" -la dulce voz de su chino lleno sus sentidos haciendo que se olvidase de su enorme molestia- "De todas formas se van a quedar, así que mejor accede por las buenas" -planteo Rei, deseando que con eso evitar otra discusión-.

"Si Kai, déjanos quedar" -dijo Yuriy, usando un tono infantil-.

Sus orbes rojizas se enfocaron en las doradas que estaban a su lado, y al mirar la dulzura de aquellos ojos dorados le era sencillamente imposible negar algo, por Rei haría cualquier cosa, cualquier locura... incluso la misma que ahora estaba por decir.

"Esta bien" -accedió por fin, sintiéndose completamente derrotado-.

"Yo sabia que aceptaría" -dijo Bryan con arrogancia-.

"Gracias Kai" -a diferencia de su novio, Yuriy si había sido amable-.

"Si, gracias Kai" -dijo después Rei, mirando con cariño al bicolor, sabia que aquello le había costado mucho trabajo y peor, le iba a mantener enojado por un buen rato-.

Kai tan solo suspiro con resignación, Bryan mantenía su sonrisa cínica presente, Yuriy mostraba una mas sincera, y la de Rei, bueno, tan linda y espontánea como siempre. El bicolor volteo a ver a su chino con algo de aflicción... ¡Y el que había creído que nadie vendría a molestarlos!

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Hola! n.n veamos pues como no tengo mucho que decir... pues ¡Vamos a hacer comerciales! XD primero tenemos una nueva historia mía que se llama "_Second Chance_" esta basada después del final del manga, digamos que es mi venganza porque nadie me separa a mi parejita favorita, así que prácticamente trato de "arreglar" el "error" que Aoki hizo con ese final. Después tenemos "_Nas nie Dagoniat_" un fic que estoy haciendo en conjunto con mi hermosa hermana Sacristhia, las parejas son raras, un KaixYuriyxRei... seh muy raras ¬¬ pero en serio ¡Tiene buena calidad! Aunque el fic no es para personas de mente débiles ni corazones frágiles, esta bajo el nombre de autora de "Sacristhia Celen Oscurathi". Y por ultimo "_L'amour est d'excuser_" un fic que estoy haciendo con Damika Hiwatari y claro es un KaixRei ¡Ese fic es una obra de arte! XD así que ya sabe, vayan y búsquenlo, esta bajo la tutoría de Damika por lo tanto lo encuentran con ella.

Y bien es todo por hoy... ahora pasemos a este fanfic xD Pues como querían ver mas acción en el fic, me tuve que traer a mi par de rusos favoritos a que saquen de quicio a Kai juas, juas, juas... que mala soy... la idea de traerlos a sido suya mis lectoras (ya que algunas de ustedes lo pidieron) así que ¡Ahí los tienen!

Y ahora, se agradece enormemente sus reviews a:

**Kakira Tsukikawa**

**Lara-Kia-Darkness**

**Aelita**

**H.fanel.K**

**Asuka-chan**

**Ryatsuki**

**Kira-su**

**Rayka Hiwatari Kon**

**Kaila Hiwatari-Kon**

**Susaku-sama**

**Womenvenus**

Bien, bien... tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer así que paso a retirarme ¡Nos veremos en otro de mis fics! Y si leyeron esto, como siempre ¡Se los agradezco!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Si me enseñaste a vivir ahora enséñame a morir..."_


	5. Ustedes

Regrese ¿Me extrañaron? Yo espero que si ñ.ñ porque si no mi autoestima lo va a resentir XD pero tengo excusa para mi tardanza... creo x.XUu

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_McMcMcMcMc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Not gonna get us.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... no se ni que sea esto XD

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** y algo de **YuriyxBryan**

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao como siempre, ya saben que no es mío por lo tanto no me demanden y blah, blah, blah...

**Capitulo V: U_stedes..._**

"¡Ustedes no van a dormir aquí!" -se quejo al instante el bicolor, y su mirada escarlata casi centellaba ante eso- "¡Ahora mismo se van a conseguir una habitación en otra parte!" -exigió mientras señalaba desdeñosamente la puerta de la habitación en una clara indicación para decirle a los otros dos que se marchasen-.

"Oye Kai no vas a esperar a que rentemos un habitación de hotel cuando ustedes tienen dos camas" -espeto el pelilavanda- "Y mira que yo no dudo que a ti te moleste dormir con esa bola de cabellos negros" -dijo con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios-.

"¡No lo llames así!" -gruño el ojirojo al escuchar aquel sobre nombre tan "adorable" que el ojilavanda le había dirigido a su chino-.

"Oh vamos no te enojes ¡Se lo dije de cariño! Ya sabes ¿Has visto a los gatitos que son negros? Se ven tan tiernos cuando se hacen bolita y..."

"¡Ya deja de decir tantas estupideces y consíguete una habitación! AHORA" -estallo el otro-.

"¡Yo no voy a conseguir nada! Y ahora te callas y te haces a la idea porque Yuriy y yo nos quedamos aquí ¡Fin de la discusión!".

"¡Que fin de la discusión ni que nada! .¡Te largas de aquí y también con Yuriy!".

"¡Oblígame!".

"¿Quieres ver como te obligo?".

"Adelante ¿Qué esperas?".

"Te vas a arrepentir".

"Eso quiero verlo".

Y mientras ellos seguían metidos en su discusión, unos ojos azules les observaban divertidos mientras que una sonora risa salía de los labios de aquel pelirrojo, quien sentado sobre una de las camas apreciaba el espectáculo completamente entretenido.

"Yuriy" -lo llamo suavemente Rei, a lo que el pelirrojo fijo su vista en el- "¿Cómo puedes estarte riendo?" -pregunto con una aflicción que hacia que su rostro se viese mas dulce aun-.

"Es que... hacia mucho que no los veía pelear" -su gesto burlesco fue disminuyendo hasta que una expresión serena y calmada- "Mira... Bryan y Kai nunca se han llevado bien... y siempre estaban peleando como los ves ahora, por eso me divierte... ¡Siempre me causo mucha gracia!" -mas al ver aun la expresión que permanecía en el rostro del oriental sonrió ligeramente- "No te preocupes nada malo pasara... y Bryan ganara al ultimo, mientras que Kai parecerá que quiere matar a alguien... créeme, te lo aseguro".

Bien las palabras del pelirrojo habían logrado calmarle sin duda, si Yuriy decía que todo estaba bien entonces debía ser cierto. Enfoco su mirada en el par de rusos que frente a ellos y sin importarles nada discutían, y después de poner un poco de concentración en la forma que se comportaban rápidamente le dio la razón al pelirrojo ojiazul... ellos dos, Kai y Bryan... realmente no parecía que fuesen a pelear de una forma mas brusca, e incluso comenzó a verle lo divertido que Yuriy decía, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa entretenida apareció en los labios del pelinegro.

"¡Se acabo Bryan! .¡Te largas, te largas y... te largas!" -estallo el bicolor, Bryan era un experto en hacerle perder aquella calma y pasividad de la cual gozaba una excelente fama-.

"Lastima, porque me quedo, me quedo ¡Y me quedo!" -el otro ruso le encaro de la misma manera, mas con clara burla en sus palabras-.

"Oigan ya basta" -pidió casi riendo el pelirrojo- "Compórtense... ¿Qué va a pensar Rei de ustedes? Además Kai, Bryan tiene razón... nosotros solo estaremos aquí hasta mañana ¿Para que rentar una habitación si los cuatro cabemos aquí? O... ¿Te molesta la idea de quedarte con Rei? Mira que si quieres yo me quedo a dormir con el" -pregunto burlonamente, mientras una sonrisa cínica adornaba con claridad sus labios-.

"O bien yo me podría dormir con el" -y aquellos ojos lavandas miraron de forma impúdica al chino, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente-.

"¡Hmpf!" -se cruzo de brazos con una mirada llena de fiereza dedicada hacia los otros dos rusos, mas en el interior no estaba contrariado... después de todo el chino había estado en sus brazos todas esas noches... ¿Cuál era el problema ahora?-.

"¿Y entonces?" -divertido, el pelirrojo alzo una ceja esperando por la respuesta del otro-.

"Lo que sea" -bufo el bicolor cerrando sus hermosas orbes rubíes, aunque se dio la vuelta fingiendo un gesto molesto, tan solo para poder esconder el ligero sonrojo que sentía que había aparecido en sus mejillas-.

"Oh que lindos y tímidos los tortolitos" -exclamo con burla el pelilavanda-.

"Ya Bryan, déjalos en paz... vas a intimidarlos" -siguió con la broma Yuriy, haciendo como que en realidad ayudaba-.

"Los dos" -bramo Kai dándose la vuelta- "Cierren sus malditas bocas antes de que cambie de parecer y los mande a la calle que es donde deberían de estar" -advirtió firmemente-.

"Uy... el jefe ya ha hablado mejor cierro la boca antes de que me coman la lengua los ratones" -comento Bryan, mas luego volvió a sonreír con cinismo- "Aunque bien también podrían comérmela los gatos..."

"¡BRYAN!" -se oyó la voz molesta del ojiescarlata antes de que las risas de los otros dos rusos inundasen la habitación-.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

"¿Estas cómodo Kai?" -pregunto entre las sombras el pelirrojo, con la mera intención de molestar... solo por el sencillo disfrute de hacerlo-.

"Vuelves a decir una cosa mas Yuriy, y te mando cocer la boca" -siseo el otro, molesto mas de lo que demostraba por aquellos insulsos comentarios-.

"Oye Rei ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo estando en la misma cama que ese psicópata?" -pregunto con sorna el pelilavanda, que cómodamente estaba acostado boca arriba, mientras que el pelirrojo prácticamente estaba echado sobre el, poco romántico pero cómodo-.

"Esta es la ultima advertencia" -sentencio Kai, quien asombrosamente había tenido una paciencia que no se le había visto antes... era casi de admirarse (XD)-.

"Buenas noches" -la voz suave y cantarina del chino hizo que todos callasen... a veces Rei podía ser tan conciliador y sin siquiera darse cuenta-.

"Uh... buenas noches" -respondió Yuriy sonriendo, la verdad no le costaba nada irse a dormir de una buena vez-.

"Mh" -al fin Kai pudo suspirar tranquilo, quizás ahora si podría tener la paz que tanto deseaba en ese momento-.

Bryan iba a hacer un comentario solamente para fastidiar pero esta vez prefirió omitirlo ¿Por qué? Digamos, la buena acción del día. El tiempo que paso no se supo, pues el silencio ya se había hecho dueño de aquella habitación, no era que las cuatro personas que en ese momento la ocupaban ya estuviesen dormidas, pero solamente ahora se dedicaban a estar ahí en silencio nada mas, el primero en conciliar el sueño fue el pelirrojo casi cautivado por la sensación de calma que solo el pelilavanda podía darle, ciertamente la "relación" que llevaban era una fuera de lo común pero nadie nunca había dicho que ambos fuesen personas comunes. Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo Bryan también se rindió al sueño muy poco después que Ivannov, quizás pudo dormir cuando sintió que su pelirrojo adorado también ya lo había hecho.

Ahora ya solo quedaban ellos dos sin poder dormir. Rei suspiro, le estaba dando la espalda a Kai mientras que su mirada daba perfectamente a la cama contigua hacia en la que el se encontraba, lo que le dejaba una visión completa de dos los dos rusos que al fin ya estaban descansando y por el sonido de sus respiraciones aparentemente estaban tranquilos. Mas el aun no podía dormir, no sabia porque pero de alguna manera se sentía incomodo y sus orbes entrecerradas así dejaban verlo. Kai también le daba al espalda al pelinegro mientras que el rojizo de sus ojos chocaba con la pared cercana que estaba hacia la cama y manteniendo una distancia considerable entre el y el ojidorado ¿Por qué? Bueno, la presencia de Yuriy y Bryan sin duda alguna le habían hecho retraerse respecto a su conducta, sencillamente no era lo mismo estar solo con Rei como tenia pensado que pasaría, a que de la nada llegasen aquel par que tanto le sacaban de sus casillas. Cerro los ojos intentando dormir pues mañana ya seria otro día (no? en serio?) pero sin duda alguna no podía tener tan cerca de el a su adorado neko sin poder resistirse a aquellas ganas que tenia de envolverlo en sus brazos, de sentir su calor tan delicioso contra su cuerpo, de aspirar el olor suave de vainilla que desprendían sus cabellos ¡Se había acostumbrado! Las pocas noches que el pelinegro había pasado en sus brazos le habían bastado para hacer de eso una necesidad, la necesidad de sentirlo cerca de el, estaba seguro de que solo así podría dormir con aquella paz que Rei le daba. Se olvido de todo y se giro sobre su cuerpo logrando con eso casi eliminar la distancia que le separaba del chino, estiro su brazo derecho que se cerro sobre la delgada cintura del oriental mientras que aplicando un poco de fuerza atraía su cuerpo hacia el suyo, para después descansar su cabeza mientras aquel aroma tan característico de su chino le llenaba los sentidos. Una sonrisa sincera apareció entonces en los labios del bicolor, mas que tranquilidad, Rei le daba felicidad.

El ojidorado cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba soñadoramente, acomodándose mejor para disfrutar de la cercanía que tenia con su bicolor, eso era precisamente lo que le mantenía incomodo, aquel alejamiento repentino de Kai que era mas que seguro se había dado por la presencia de los dos rusos y aunque no le gustaba decirlo, se había entristecido bastante con aquello mas supo disimularlo audazmente, aunque ahora ya no había motivo de aflicción, tenia al ruso cerca de si, como siempre. Una vez mas suspiro dispuesto a descansar... como amaba a Kai.

Ahora si ambos ya podían rendirse ante el sueño lo cual no tardo demasiado para pasar. Ahora y con la tranquilidad que había, todos en aquella habitación dormían sin pena ni preocupaciones, sus respiraciones eran todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel momento, y alguna que otra murmuración incomprensible que salía de los labios de quienes descansaban, provocadas tal vez y muy seguramente por algún sueño.

Sin ningún por menor mas la noche transcurrió en calma, pero la mañana... oh en la mañana las cosas ya no parecían gozar de la misma quietud que en la oscuridad y casi el silencio completo de hacia unas horas habían tenido.

"¡Bryan abre ya esa puerta!" -grito Hiwatari mientras golpeaba con insistencia la madera-.

"¡Todavía no estoy listo!" -se quejo el otro con aire muy burlón desde el otro lado-.

"No entiendo porque te tardas tanto, si te todas maneras sales igual" -se quejo el bicolor, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda contra la misma puerta que momentos antes había golpeado-.

Su mirada molesta reparo en las dos figuras que sonrientes y sentadas cada una en un cama que conversaban con la mayor soltura del mundo. Rei por fuerza de costumbre había sido el primero en despertar y al no salir aun el sol, con toda la cautela del mundo cual gato silencioso se había puesto de pie, librándose del calido abrazo al cual lo tenía sometido el ojirojo, y con mucho éxito avanzar hacia el baño para alistarse sin molestar a los demás ocupantes que en ese momento tenia la habitación. Una vez que había salido se topo con que dos orbes azuladas le miraron curiosamente, Yuriy también ya se había despertado y tranquilamente permanecía sentado sobre la cama. Intercambiando algunos ademanes el pelirrojo también fue a alistarse para el día y cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación al fin Kai y Bryan ya habían despertado, quizás porque habían sentido que algo faltaba a su lado. De alguna manera el pelilavanda se las ingenio para entrar el al baño antes que el ojirubí lo que no dejo de un muy buen humor a Kai.

"... y así fue como nosotros llegamos aquí" -finalizo el relato Yuriy, pues había estado contándole al chino la casi aventura que el y Bryan habían pasado solamente para ir a dar con Kai-.

"Sin duda me alegra no haber viajado con ustedes"-comento con un poco de sorna Rei, riendo agradablemente y dejando ver aquellos colmillos tan característicos suyos-.

"Si, sin duda" -sonrió el pelirrojo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras observaba al pelinegro con atención, sin duda Rei era un chico muy llamativo- "Y ustedes... ¿De verdad Takao les compro boletos para ese vuelo y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta?" -interrogo después, curioso de saber si realmente aquella historia era real o sencillamente se las habían contado porque no habían pensando en nada mejor-.

"Claro que si" -digo convincentemente el- "¿De que otra forma podríamos haber venido a dar aquí?".

"Bueno, pues a mi se me ocurren muchas ideas de las cuales porque ustedes dos están aquí y sin haberle avisado a nadie" -comento picadamente Yuriy, haciendo que el rojizo se posara sobre las mejillas del otro- "Pero... ¿En que estaban pensando que no se fijaron siquiera que vuelo tomaban? De ser ustedes yo si me hubiese fijado en el destino" -no es que su tono quisiese ser despectivo pero ¿Qué clase de persona no se fija ni a donde va? El colmo-.

"Soh... bueno" -sintió apenarse, el pelirrojo tenia razón ¿Cómo no se fueron a fijar en ese detalle? Una cosa era que Takao fuese tan estúpido como para comprar un vuelo que no era, y otra era que ellos fuesen tan estúpidos como para no cerciorarse del destino- "Supongo que estábamos distraídos, y no nos dimos cuenta" -quiso dar una excusa mejor que esa, pero fue la única que se le ocurrió-.

"¿Distraídos he?" -y una idea maliciosa cruzo su mente sin poderlo evitar- "Si ya entiendo, estaban tan ocupados besándose y buscando la manera de quedarse solos que antes de poner atención a vuelo ¿Verdad?" -pregunto jocosamente mientras sonreía burlonamente-.

"Nosotros no... es decir... ¡No fue por eso!" -aunque decía la verdad, lo que había dicho el pelirrojo aunado a la mirada que le estaba lanzando le habían hecho apenarse y sonrojarse como la grana-.

Kai estaba a punto de reclamar algo de eso cuando la puerta se abrió, se hizo a un lado y pudo ver al pelilavanda salir de ella y justo como lo había pensando, salía casi exactamente igual a como había entrado. Refunfuño un poco y entro casi azotando la puerta mientras que Bryan comentaba algo de sus "buenos" modales.

"¿Y ya pensaron que haremos hoy antes de que irnos?" -pregunto Bryan, olvidándose ya de Hiwatari y acercándose hacia donde se encontraba su pelirrojo-.

"Primero que nada vamos a desayunar" -declaro Yuriy a lo que los otros dos asintieron sin queja-.

"Y después podríamos... no se ir a la ciudad... Rei ¿Tu sabes que lugar podríamos visitar?" -pregunto Yuriy enfocando su mirada sobre el cuerpo del chino-.

"Bueno, no hay muchos lugares que sean la gran cosa... pero escuche que existe por aquí cerca un mercado de artesanías y cosas por el estilo y pensé que..." -pero callo, quizás para el ver artesanías típicas seria una cosa fascinante, pero no creía que lo mismo pasase con los dos rusos que estaban ahí- "Quizás podríamos encontrar otra cosa que hacer" -sugirió después con una ligera sonrisa-.

"No, tu idea me parece bien" -sonrió también Yuriy- "Podemos ir y ver un rato después de todo nos vamos por la tarde, así que vamos al mercado quizás encontremos algo interesante, después vamos a comer y luego nosotros tomamos el vuelo ¿Qué les parece?" -y ante la propuesta ninguno de los dos pudo negarse... no sonaba tan mal-.

"Claro" -sonrió gustosamente el chino-.

"Como tu quieras" -dijo después el pelilavanda, para el todo lo que Yuriy quisiese hacer estaba bien, después de todo solo quería complacer a su pelirrojo-.

"Entonces eso haremos" -proclamo como moción oficial-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -pregunto Kai, quien ya había salido del baño perfectamente listo y sin tardarse prácticamente nada, apenas había abierto la puerta escucho lo último que dijo el ojiazul-.

"Iremos a desayunar, después a ver algunas cosas en un mercado de artesanías que comento Rei, luego a comer y después Bryan y yo nos vamos" -declaro de nuevo Yuriy-.

"Me parece bien, sobre todo la parte en la que tu y Bryan se largan" -comento mordazmente con burla, aunque para los otros dos rusos el comentario no fue nada hiriente, estaban mas que acostumbrados a eso-.

"Bueno y ¿Qué esperamos?" -la pregunta era más que un claro llamado a que ya partiesen de la habitación por parte del ojilavanda-.

"A que cierres la boca y camines" -dijo Kai pasando a su lado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada de la habitación, abriéndola y saliendo por ella-.

Sin más los otros tres decidieron seguirle y en breve ya se encontraban abandonando el hotel.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

"Mira Bryan, mira" -pidió como niño pequeño Yuriy, mostrándole al ojilavanda la estatuilla de un conejo de un blanco impecable y un acabado hermoso- "¿No es lindo?" -pregunto juguetonamente-.

"Debes estar bromeando" -espeto con desdeño el otro, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el seño-.

"Pues a mi si me gusto" -desvió el rostro de nuevo hacia la estatua que sostenía en manos, contemplando con detenimiento los ojos azules del blanco conejo- "En verdad tienen mucha calidad" -comento aparentemente hacia el aire-.

"Si ¿Verdad?" -respondió casi a su lado Rei, sosteniendo en manos una figurilla similar a la que sostenía el pelirrojo, solo que la que el observaba se trataba de un gallo- "¿Te gusta Kai?" -volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba su chico-.

"Hmpf" -asintió distraídamente el bicolor-.

Justo como lo habían planeado, después de tomar un ligero desayuno en un restaurante que estaba de camino, fueron a parar al más cercano mercado lleno de centenas y centenas de cosas que sin duda tanto a turistas como lugareños encantaban. La diversidad de las cosas que ahí se vendían era tan vastas que no podría explicarse superficialmente pues cada una merecía una mención más extensa. Habían estado mirando y curioseando al menos dos horas y no podía decirse que se habían aburrido o cansado ya que a todas partes donde paraban objetos llamaban su atención, quizás típicos y muy comunes para los habitantes del lugar para una persona que los ve por primera vez sin duda es todo un espectáculo que vale la pena observar. Y ahora de nuevo habían parado en un nuevo puesto no pudieron evitar que la curiosidad y la ligera fascinación los invadiese. El lugar tenia efigies de un diseño muy esmerado y en su gran mayoría todas representaban al zodiaco chino.

"Juh" -una media sonrisa se plasmo en los labios del ojirojo cuando su vista reparo en un tigre-.

"Vaya, esto seguro le gusta a Takao" -el comentario del ojidorado le hizo desviar la mirada hacia lo que señalaba el chino, que resultaba ser la figura de un dragón junto a una de una serpiente y otra de un perro- "¿Crees que debería llevársela?" -pregunto sonriente volteando a mirar a Kai-.

"No gastes dinero en tonterías... ese mocoso no merece ni tu atención" -comento despectivamente con ese aire superior muy suyo, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Rei se volviese mas juguetona-.

"Yuriy" -la voz de Bryan sonando en un claro reproche llamo la atención de los otros dos- "¿No pensaras comprar eso?" -pregunto con cierto aire de incredibilidad-.

"Adivina" -le saco la lengua a manera de contestación-.

"Haz lo que quieras" -refunfuño, mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía, dispuesto a llevarse aquella cerámica con forma de conejo-.

"Bueno, entonces yo me voy a llevar esa" -Rei extendió su mano y tomo al dragón que antes había señalado con delicadeza entre sus manos-.

"¿Te vas a llevar eso?" -graciosamente la pregunta de Kai había sonado muy similar a la que antes había hecho Bryan-.

"Si... no te pongas celoso, si hubiese un fénix me lo llevaría" -comento con una sonrisa lo que gano un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del bicolor-.

"Oh pero si los tenemos" -una quinta voz se hizo presente, la del dueño del lugar-.

El hombre era ya de edad, con rasgos orientales claramente marcados y un aire afable que le hacia ver como una persona agradable, se inclino un poco buscando entre las figuras que ya se no veían por la colocación de las mismas, hasta que entre sus manos marcadas por el arduo trabajo de toda su vida, la perfecta estatuilla de un fénix rojo, con sus alas gloriosamente extendidas, firmemente plantado en sus dos patas y su plumaje detallado con esmero se veía. Los ojos dorados del chino brillaron ante la vista, dejando al dragón en su lugar y extendiendo las manos, como un niño pequeño que espera para que su padre le de su juguete nuevo. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos sonrió con ternura y así mismo volteo hacia el chico que tenia al lado, sin evitarlo Kai correspondió aquella sonrisa y alargo la mano tomando otra estatuilla, que aunque no era de un color blanco... si era un tigre perfecto.

Al ver aquella escena tan dulce, Bryan no pudo evitar un comentario sarcástico que fue pronto callado por un poco sutil codazo en el estomago por parte de Yuriy. Ya no le quedaba duda, Kai realmente estaba feliz al lado de Rei eso lo comprobaba con solo mirar el júbilo que se asomaba por aquellas orbes rojizas sin disimulo alguno, el pelirrojo también sonrió... definitivamente Kai Hiwatari se había gado a pulso aquella alegría, se la merecía.

"Disculpe" -hablo repentinamente Ivannov fijando su vista en el hombre de blancos cabellos- "De casualidad... ¿No tendrá un lobo y un halcón?..."

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Primero que nada... ¡Lo siento! .¡Sorry! .¡Gomen ne! .¡Izvini! Perdón, perdón, perdón... se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar ;.; pero compréndanme, no he tenido inspiración, y acabo de regresar de la escuela, y he tenido muchos problemas no solo con mi entorno sino conmigo misma también x.X snif, snif... he sufrido mucho ¡Y nadie se ha detenido a sacarme del pozo en donde estoy! A nadie le importo, buaaaaaaa T.T bueno, bueno no tenia porque venir a contarles mis penas ni nada, además si hay una o dos personas a las que les importo así que debo de tranquilizarme. Con respecto al capitulo siento la tardanza y lo poco que escribí, pero realmente mi mente ya no dio para mas x.X y luego todavía tengo que escribir las otras historias y pues... fue lo mejor que pude hacer u.u oh remedo de fracasada que soy. Bueno aclarado lo de mi ausencia y mis problemas espero puedan disculparme n.n y bueno yo las veré a alguna de ustedes en "Corazón de Roca" que es el siguiente capitulo que tengo que escribir XD jojojojo yo siempre con mi publicidad de a gratis en mis fanfics.

Y ahora como ya es costumbre, agradezco infinitamente sus reviews a:

_**Kakira Tsukikawa**_

_**Susaku-sama**_

_**Womenvenus**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Asuka-chan**_

_**Kira-su**_

_**Ryatsuki**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

Bueno es todo por hoy, por cierto si a alguna de ustedes no les he dejado un review en alguna historia suya que haya estado leyendo, perdónenme también u.u he leído algunas y otras no, todo por estas apuraciones que traigo ya ni el review he podido dejar, pero espero también me tengan paciencia con eso ¿Verdad que si la van a tener? ;.; snif, bueno como siempre digo a todo aquel que lea esto ¡Gracias!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida..."_


	6. Nosotros, ellos

Regrese ¿Me extrañaron? Yo espero que si ñ.ñ porque si no mi autoestima lo va a resentir XD

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_McMcMcMcMc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Not gonna get us.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi...

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** y algo de **YuriyxBryan**

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao como siempre, ya saben que no es mío por lo tanto no me demanden y blah, blah, blah...

**Capitulo V: _Nosotros, ellos..._**

Y la hora había llegado, ahí de pie hablando de una manera un tanto apresurada, las cuatro personas presentes comenzaban ya con las formalidades que la partida de dos de ellos por normas de cortesía exigían. Todo estaba completamente listo y puesto en orden.

"Les deseo que tengan un buen viaje, fue un gusto verlos" -sonrió con sinceridad el chino, entrecerrando sus doradas orbes mientras que de buena gana se despedía de las dos personas que de una manera muy especial consideraba como amigos-.

"A nosotros también nos dio gusto Rei, me alegra saber que estas bien Kai... la próxima vez podrías avisar donde estas" -replico en un claro reproche Yuriy, mientras parados en aquel aeropuerto los dos rusos que el anterior día habían llegado ahora se marchaban, para alivio de Kai-.

"¡Yuriy apresúrate!" -se escucho el claro grito por parte de Bryan, que a su parecer ya había terminado con las típicas despedidas y comenzado a caminar-.

El pelilavanda ya esperaba impaciente para poder abordar el avión que los regresaría a su fría Rusia. No es que les disgustase estar en Taiwán pero no había mejor lugar que el hogar, por lo cual marcharse y luego de tener que soportar a Hiwatari, ahora se le hacia lo mejor y lo mas sensato. Las cosas que llevaban consigo, que en su mayoría eran objetos que Yuriy había comprado a montón solo porque le habían gustado, ya estaban donde el equipaje, el que también ya se encontraba donde debería ir. Definitivamente habían parecido un par de turistas comprando por aquí y por allá sin medirse, solamente porque los artículos habían capturado su atención de una u otra manera. Al fin el pelirrojo termino de despedirse de sus "amigos" y fue al lado del pelilavanda, para después sin problemas comenzar a caminar hacia el avión en una rutina que ya conocían pues habían viajado bastante y a muy variadas partes del mundo.

Una vez adentro ya de la nave aerodinámica dispuesta y creada para surcar los cielos a pesar de su volumen cuantioso, Yuriy se acomodo junto a una ventanilla que durante el vuelo seguramente tendría un hermoso y azul paisaje pasando fuera de ella, a su lado había quedado Bryan, cómodo y sin replicar del asiento que le había tocado pues estaba satisfecho. Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio mientras se preparaban para el viaje, hasta que Ivannov lo corto.

"¿No te da gusto por Kai?" -pregunto suavemente volteando hacia el chico que venia a su lado, para enfocar sus azules ojos en el-.

"¿Por qué habría de darme gusto?" -refuto Bryan arqueando una ceja, porque la verdad era que Hiwatari podría ser su amigo... pero tampoco era para que se pasase la vida velando para saber si el otro estaba bien o no, con que no estuviese ni enfermo ni muerto a el le bastaba y le sobraba-.

"Porque es feliz" -respondió con simpleza como si el hecho fuese obvio, y claro que lo era mas aparentemente para Bryan parecía ser un descubrimiento nuevo-.

"Oh si claro, el único motivo en mi vida era buscar la felicidad de Hiwatari ¡Puedo morir en paz!" -expreso sarcásticamente, dejando notar lo burlesco de sus palabras-.

"Contigo no se puede" -reprocho, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro del otro haciendo que sus cabellos rojizos acariciasen las pálidas mejillas del pelilavanda-.

"Tampoco contigo" -y aunque pareciese raro, su tono había sonado muy suave y tranquilizador para el otro-.

Bryan se hizo a un lado haciendo que el ojiazul abandonase su cómoda posición, mas no se quejo porque sintió los labios del ojilavanda posarse sobre los suyos regalándole un suave y tranquilo beso que se apresuro a corresponder aquel calido contacto, profundizándolo sin titubear y pronto ambos exploraban con tranquilidad la boca del otro. Quizás no habían podido demostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos mientras se encontraban con el pelinegro y el ojiescarlata por no estar acostumbrados a ellos, mas se habían reservado los detalles y la ternura para cuando estuviesen solos, justo como en aquel momento se encontraban, ese era otro buen motivo para abandonar Taiwán... para poder disfrutar mas abiertamente del otro. Se separaron después sonriendo mientras que se miraban fijamente a los ojos diciéndose tantas cosas sin necesidad de las palabras, Bryan llego la palma de su mano hasta la mejilla del pelirrojo para acariciarla, sintiendo lo tersa que era aquella piel y la tibieza que de ella emanaba de manera maravillosa. Yuriy sonrió encantado por el tierno gesto, y muchos otros parecidos a esos ya había comenzando a extrañar, mas ahora no podía quejarse, Bryan siempre solía ser tan dulce cuando se lo proponia... ¿Para que negarlo? Kai no era el único que ahora era feliz...

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

Por su parte el bicolor y Rei ya habían llegado a aquel hotel que la BBA tan generosamente y cuando lo necesitaron les había ofrecido... mas ahora ya solo estaban en ese lugar con el único afán de intentar descansar un poco de la vida diaria y que a veces se volvía tan rutinaria (díganme a mi, quiero perderme una semana en Paris con todos los gastos pagados u.ú). Gustosamente Rei termino de guardar las cosas que se había encargado de comprar, era una debilidad bien conocida el adquirir cosas nuevas y llamativas solo por el gusto de hacerlo, claramente el chino no se había salvado de caer en aquella tentación, pero encontraría que hacer con ellas. Con cuidado dejo la única cosa que no había guardado, la estatuilla del fénix quedo junto a la del tigre sobre aquel velador que estaba junto a la cama que originalmente se supone solo pertenecería a Kai, pero que habían estado compartiendo desde el primer día.

Claro que también llevaban consigo una estatuilla de Dragón que al final el chino había comprado, y por si poco hubiese sido habían pasado gran tiempo buscando una efigie que tuviese la forma de una tortuga ¿Para que? El chino hubiese sido incapaz de dejar a sus amigos fuera de las compras aunque ellos no estuviesen. Pero había dejado las otras dos figuras de alfarería afuera tan solo por el gusto de observarlas.

La mirada embelesada del ojiescarlata había estado al pendiente de cada uno de sus sutiles movimientos del oriental sintiendo que se maravillaba mas por la presencia de tan maravilloso ser, y a aun le costaba trabajo entender como era posible que alguien como el chino le correspondiese de aquella forma. Sin mas se levanto de la cama avanzando con sigilo hacia el otro y cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca lo atrapo entre sus brazos haciendo que el cuerpo del chino se tensase ligeramente por lo imprevisto de la acción para después relajarse por completo, el ojidorado se giro entre sus brazos para encararlo manteniendo en los labios una de sus tan encantadoras sonrisas, mientras que sus orbes ambarinas miraban pacíficamente aquellos ojos rojizos tan profundos.

Kai no se resistió mas y con sus labios busco los del chino que pronto le recibieron en un beso calido y húmedo, prontamente sus lenguas también se encontraron. El ojiescarlata solo necesito aplicar un poco de fuerza para hacer que el chino cayese en la cama y tuvo el cuidado suficiente de no incomodarlo de ninguna manera con su peso pues había quedado prácticamente sobre el, mientras que aquel beso continuaba. Despacio fue separando sus labios rompiendo poco a poco aquel contacto que el mismo había iniciado, cortando al fin con el y buscando con la mirada las ámbares orbes del chino. Una sonrisa se poso entonces en sus labios al observar al minino (sigo con eso? XD) sonrojado bajo el.

"No sabes como te amo" -le dijo con un tono tan dulce, muy poco usual en el mas hizo que el chino sonriese con amplitud-.

"Kai" -murmuro quedamente perdiéndose en aquella mirada que le observaba con el mismo amor y la misma admiración que el-.

Rei no espero mas y de nuevo inicio otro beso, tan arrebatador como el ultimo poniendo atención en la delicadeza de los labios del ruso, cualquiera que conociese a Kai se sorprendería de saber que sus besos eran tan delicados y calidos, quizás ni el mismo hubiese podido adivinar tal dulzura por parte del ruso si no la hubiese sentido ya. El bicolor guiado por un innegable deseo que de la nada se le había impuesto y que ahora exigía ser cumplido, paseo sus manos de manera casi descarada por el cuerpo bajo el, deleitándose por la firmeza del mismo y los suspiros que escapan de los labios del chino en respuesta a sus caricias. Ahora solo tenia una cosa en mente, y sobre todo pensaba llevarla a cabo... necesitaba sentir al ojidorado completamente suyo, conocer y acariciar a la perfección aquella acanelada piel... y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Y sin reservas, sin miedos, sin penas ambos se entregaron en la que seguramente era la primera noche de muchas similares que les esperaban juntos, el amor era demasiado e intentar contenerlo no funcionaria en nada. (esperaban un lemon ¿verdad? Se los debo para la otra XD).

El sábado transcurrió sin mas, entre visitas a edificios y mercados nocturnos. Al fin la mañana del domingo hizo presencia, anunciando el último día que ambos permanecerían en aquel lugar, no podían quejarse porque realmente todo aquello había valido la pena. El bicolor despertó con suavidad acostumbrando sus rojizas orbes a la claridad del día, mas no tardo en sentir la calidez de la piel pegada junto a la suya y de golpe todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, cerro los ojos con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y las mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín, no podía imaginarse mas feliz de vivir y mas dichoso que en aquel momento. Paso unos cuantos instantes disfrutando aquel momento todo lo que pudiese mas al abrir los ojos de nuevo se topo con dos orbes doradas que le miraban con infinita devoción, segundos después ya besaba aquellos labios de nuevo. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada, sin palabras, porque se entendían perfectamente de aquella manera al fin habían logrado hablar sin la necesidad de los vocablos.

Se separaron aun sonriéndose cortadamente, definitivamente estaban mas que felices de estar juntos en aquel instante.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

"¡Vamos Kai!" -la voz alegre del chino capturo su atención por completo- "¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?" -expreso divertido, mirando la expresión en el rostro de su amado-.

"No digas tonterías" -frunció ligeramente el seño y continúo subiendo escalones-.

"Anímate, ya casi llegamos" -anuncio el ojidorado, yendo mas adelantado solo por unos cuantos escalones-.

El ultimo día, una ultima visita y después sin problemas se marcharían. Rei había escogido con cuidado el último lugar que verían en la urbanizada ciudad de Taiwán. Y lo había hecho más que bien, ya que el lugar que había seleccionado se trataba del Templo Longshan caracterizado por su fina estructura, su arquitectura detallada y los jardines que bellamente a su alrededor se extendían. Así que como ultimo lugar, aquel templo seria el recuerdo más fresco que se llevasen. Habían decidido su recorrido justo por la temprana mañana, cuando habían despertado en compañía del otro, rememorando los hechos de la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, sellando al fin con palabras y caricias una promesa que no iría a romperse jamás, se amaban demasiado como para siquiera pensar en lastimar al otro.

Así que luego de hacer un pequeño itinerario que cumplieron perfectamente su último destino era aquel. Habían tenido tiempo de visitar el famoso monumento de Chiang Kai-shek (sin parentesco alguno con nuestro Kai XD) e incluso también ver el maravilloso monumento de Sun Yat-sen. No había duda de que esas personas sabían honrar de manera honorífica a las personas que habían resultado ser destacadas e importantes de alguna u otra manera para su nación.

La mente del bicolor, perdida en un mar de pensamientos. Todos ellos dirigidos hacia Rei... sin duda alguna amaba con locura a ese "gato" de cabellos negros y aunque el sentimiento era muy real y palpable, a veces se cuestionaba como había pasado... ¿Por qué enamorarse? Bien, no tiene que haber un "porque" para algo como eso, el amor se daba cuando menos se esperaba y quizás con quien menos lo sospechabas ¿Por qué Rei?... la respuesta seria la misma de su pregunta anterior, el no había escogido al chino como quien seria la persona mas importante en su vida... pero sin duda alguna estaba mas que feliz por tenerlo a su lado... a su Rei. Y aun podía recordar la noche anterior, donde nuevamente sin preocupaciones, sin temores, con entrega... pudo disfrutar de la suavidad de aquella piel acanelada, pudo sentir el calor de los adentros del chino, Rei era suyo y el era de Rei. Ante el pensamiento una sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios de manera ligera... y pensar que todo se lo debían a Takao.

"¿Kai?" -la melodiosa voz del oriental le saco de sus cómodos pensamientos-.

"¿Qué?" -pregunto saliendo de su ligera ensoñación, mirando aquellos grandes ojos ámbares que le veían un tanto desconcertado-.

"Ya llegamos" -le dijo Rei, arqueando una de sus negras cejas, como si entendiese vagamente que Hiwatari no estaba prestando mucha atención que se diga a su alrededor-.

"¿Ah?" -el bicolor le dio una mirada a su entorno-.

Efectivamente, la larga escalinata se había quedado atrás y ni siquiera había sentido la fatiga de subir. Ahora estando ahí de pie frente a la exquisita construcción al más puro estilo de China, el ojidorado tan divino como siempre esperaba por alguna reacción de su parte, algún comentario, lo que fuese.

"Pues vamos a entrar" -dijo sin mas, haciendo que el otro sonriese-.

"Vamos" -y sonriendo de esa manera tan tierna suya, el chino le extendió la mano-.

"..." -Kai miro la mano que el otro le ofrecía, sintiéndose derrochar ternura por dentro ante el gesto, mas no lo demostró en sus impávidas facciones-.

El ruso extendió su mano hacia la del otro, que se cerro sobre la suya de manera cariñosa mientras que Rei comenzaba a caminar, y el ojiescarlata se dejaba guiar de una manera un tanto mansa para el. Mas en sus mejillas pálidas un ligero tono rosáceo se apreciaba, le parecía un tanto ridículo que se sonrojase por aquella vana y sencilla muestra de afecto por parte del ojiámbar podría hacerle cohibirse de aquella manera. Sin duda alguna el chino causaba efectos muy extraños en su persona.

Pasaron al menos cuarenta minutos observando las maravillas que tenía aquel templo tan famoso, para al último irse a sentar en una de las cómodas bancas que se encontraban afuera, en medio de los hermosos jardines llenos de árboles y flores variadas. Permanecieron instantes vagos uno junto al otro, mientras que Rei recargaba cómodamente su cabeza sobre el hombro del ruso. Se sentía tanta paz y calma en aquel momento, y que dicha era estarlo viviendo junto a la persona que amaba.

"Rei" -esta vez la voz firme y profunda del bicolor fue la que capto su atención-.

"¿Si Kai?" -respondió, inclinando un poco más la cabeza que permanecía sobre el hombro del ojiescarlata-.

"Quiero que estés a mi lado siempre... cuando nos vayamos de aquí... ¿Aceptarías el vivir conmigo?" -pregunto, con voz estoica que escondía su nerviosismo-.

El chino abrió bien los ojos al escuchar la petición, mas de instancia no respondió. Kai no estaba seguro de preguntar aquello, lo había hecho porque sencillamente era lo que quería, tener a Rei en su vida siempre. A pesar de que en su rostro impasible la neutralidad se observaba, dejo notar el acceso de nerviosismo que le estaba dando, cuando la mano que mantenía entrelazada con la del chino apretó un poco más, aunque ese gesto hizo sonreír al otro.

"Claro que si Kai" -suspiro un poco- "Cosas así no se preguntan".

"Gracias" -dijo el, sin saber siquiera porque estaba agradeciendo-.

"No, gracias a ti" -mas aparentemente Rei si entendió el porque de las palabras del otro-.

Instantes mas de tranquilidad transcurrieron pero la hora de volver se había dado, y lo quisiesen o no debían regresar para comenzar a arreglar todo y después continuar con su rutinaria vida.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

"Kai ¿Viste donde deje mi cepillo de dientes?" -pregunto el chino saliendo de la habitación de baño-.

"No ¿Tu viste mi cepillo de cabello?" -pregunto el otro, doblando una chaqueta para meterla en su maleta-.

"No... malditos objetos personales" -replico de manera graciosa el pelinegro, haciendo que Kai sonriese de buena gana-.

"Si, nunca los encuentras cuanto tienes que irte" -y río ligeramente, tanto de manera sarcástica como de gusto-.

Ahora ya se encontraban ahí, en esa habitación de hotel arreglando sus cosas para tomar después el vuelo que debía llevarles hacia donde se suponía, debían haber estado desde hacia ya días.

"Mira Kai, encontré tu cepillo" -dijo de manera alegre el otro, pues estaba a gatas buscando debajo de las camas, así que estirando la mano alcanzo el objeto- "Toma" -se enderezo aun en el suelo quedando hincado, mientras que alargaba la mano hacia el otro para que tomase el cepillo-.

"Gracias" -tomo el cepillo con una mano mientras se giraba para meterlo entre su equipaje- "¿Qué hacia ahí?" -frunció el seño de manera graciosa-.

"Pues..." -puso un gesto pensativo- "... ¡Claro! Bryan te lo aventó anoche pero se golpeo en la cama y fue a dar abajo" -explico con esa típica sonrisa suya- "Y creo que ya recordé donde esta mi cepillo de dientes".

"Mejor ni te preguntare donde esta" -y ante lo dicho Rei sonrió ampliamente-.

Al fin y luego de pequeños por menores tuvieron todo listo para marcharse. Salieron del hotel donde el chino agradeció a las personas que llego a conocer en esos días sus atenciones, y claro también agradeció de buena gana al gerente cuando se toparon con el. Todo estaba listo y ya nada quedaba al aire.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

Sus ojos se paseaban de persona a otra, mirando como venían e iban incansables en aquel aeropuerto tan concurrido. De buena suerte habían alcanzado un par de asientos que estaban juntos en la sala de espera, su vuelo no tardaría ya mucho en ser anunciado. Cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos no hablaban, mas a sus pies y costados sus equipajes se encontraban. Y sus manos juntas, en ellas delicadamente sus dedos se entrelazaban.

"Fue bueno ¿No?" -repentinamente y a pesar del ruido de las personas que habían a su alrededor de forma concurrida, el chino logro preguntar aquello-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -Kai giro su rostro hacia un lado, para captar con mejor precisión las palabras dichas por su neko-.

"Ya sabes... estar aquí, las cosas que pasaron" -un muy ligero pero notable tinte carmesí adorno entonces sus acaneladas mejillas-.

"Si, lo fue" -sonrió a medias, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente rememorando un poco lo sucedido-.

Rei también sonrió, realmente si que había disfrutado y en la mayor medida de las cosas que había pasado al lado de aquel ruso que tanto adoraba, primero lo había querido en secreto por temor a revelar sus sentimientos mas ahora podía gritarlo con toda la seguridad del mundo, pues era correspondido sin duda alguna y en gran medida ¿Qué mas podía pedir que eso?

La voz de la mujer anunciando el vuelo en un perfecto chino hizo que Rei reaccionase, volteando a mirar al otro y poniéndose de pie dándole con eso la indicación de que al fin la hora había llegado. Kai enfoco su mirada en el otro y soltándole de la mano también se puso de pie, entiendo lo que estaba sucediendo y así sin más se dispuso a caminar seguido muy de cerca del oriental. Entre las personas avanzaban esquivando a algunas tantas y otras pocas más les cedieron el paso de manera amable. Al fin llegaron hacia la puerta que les llevaría hacia el avión que debían abordar. Pero antes de que pudiese avanzar un paso más, algo le detuvo por el brazo, sin duda alguna había sido la mano del chico chino. Kai se giro para encontrarse los ojos dorados del otro, así que ambos detuvieron su marcha.

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto extrañado el bicolor-.

"..." -mas en otro no respondió-.

"¿Rei?" -arqueo una ceja, comenzaba a preocuparse-.

"Kai... yo quisiera pedirte algo" -susurro tímidamente, bajando la mirada-.

"¿Qué cosa Rei?" -al ver su actitud, el ojiescarlata bajo la maleta que cargaba en una de sus manos, enderezo por completo su cuerpo y coloco esa misma mano sobre uno de los hombros del pelinegro- "¿Qué te pasa?".

"Lo que quiero pedirte..." -suspiro levantando la mirada- "...es..." -se acerco a su rostro, yendo a reparar hacia su oído- "... que si..." -y susurrando de manera suave termino de explicar cual era su deseo-.

Cuando sus labios se separaron del sentido auditivo del otro, Kai le miro largamente, analizando cada una de las palabras que el otro le había dicho, mientras que aquellos ojos ámbares se clavaron en su persona con tanta insistencia como también impregnados de cierta suplica muda. Un suspiro salio entonces de los labios del ruso, mientras que cerraba los ojos para después volver a abrirlos, esta vez con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"Claro..." -asintió suavemente con la cabeza, lo que hizo que una hermosa sonrisa ser plasmase en los labios del chino-.

"¡Gracias Kai!" -entusiastamente le abrazo, a lo que fue correspondido-.

**_McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc McMcMcMcMc_**

"Ya te dije que lo sentimos Takao" -dijo por doceava vez Rei, hablando por medio de aquel teléfono móvil que había adquirido gracias a la supuesta generosidad de Hiwatari-.

-"Con sentirlo no basta Rei ¡Estábamos muertos de la preocupación! Ya hasta el señor Dickenson iba a comenzar una búsqueda" -replico la molesta voz del nipones del otro lado de la línea-.

"Pasaron muchas cosas y creo que no pensamos en avisar..." -quiso excusarse-.

-"Pero que par tan desconsideramos de amigos tenemos, de Kai no me extraña, pero de ti Rei... ¡Me sorprende! Es tan mala influencia para ti... seguro que después el se hace el rey del hielo y tu te postulas como princi..." -pero no termino lo que iba a decir, puesto que alguien le había arrebatado el auricular- "¿Rei?" -otra voz muy diferente fue la que le hablo, mientras que al fondo los reclamos de Takao se escuchaban a la perfección-.

"Max que gusto" -sonrió-.

-"Ya he escuchado lo que paso y no importa, si nos tenían preocupados pero sabíamos que estaban bien, y ahora que ya nos avisan no hay problema" -como siempre su tono de voz sonaba tan vivaracho y jovial-.

"Me alegro que comprendas".

-"¿Cuánto tiempo mas se van a quedar en Rusia?" -pregunto, pues según lo que había entendido de la explicación del chino, había surgido un imprevisto en Rusia y habían pasado todos los días que no se habían comunicado con ellos en aquel frió país, pues Rei había decidido acompañar a Kai a resolver sus asuntos-.

"No lo se, pero ahora si les llamaremos para mantenerlos al tanto... por cierto les he mandado unas cosas por correo, seguro les llega por paquetería... son cuatro estatuillas dos son suyas y las otras son de nosotros... seguro que reconocen las suyas..." -anuncio muy alegre-.

-"Gracias Rei... espero que las cosas para Kai salgan bien y que pronto puedan estar con nosotros".

"Desde luego, y una vez mas disculpen el que no les avisásemos antes".

-"No importa, ahora ya lo hicieron así que no hay problema, los esperaremos por aquí".

"Esta bien, salúdame al jefe y dile que ya no este histérico, que estamos bien" -río cortamente-.

-"Claro, estaba que se moría de la preocupación" -también río- "Entonces nos veremos Rei... aunque quiero preguntarte algo antes, Takao dice que recuerda haberles comprado mal los boletos del vuelo ¿Fue cierto?" -indago-.

"No claro que no, pero tampoco los usamos porque tuvimos que venir aquí a Rusia".

-"Ya veo, entonces cuídense mucho los dos".

"Si, suerte Max".

-"Lo mismo contigo, mándale saludos míos a Kai".

"Esta bien, adiós".

-"Adiós Rei" -y se escucho otro reclamo por parte de Takao porque no le habían dejado despedirse-.

El chino tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras que cortaba la llamada, con una linda sonrisa en los labios. Después guardo el móvil entre sus ropas y comenzó a caminar hacia al frente, donde el bicolor le observaba con ternura.

"Ya esta hecho" -anuncio Rei-.

"Si que eres bueno con tus mentiras" -sonrió de lado el ruso-.

"¿Si verdad?" -gustosamente se acerco a el, abrazándole con cariño-.

Kai tan solo correspondió el gesto rodeándole con sus brazos, haciendo que el chino recargase su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que ambos miraban hacia el frente la hermosa y basta ciudad que se extendía maravillosamente frente sus ojos, bañada por los sublimes rayos de un atardecer. Era la hermosa Paris... y se encontraban en la famosa torre de gran renombre. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Disfrutando de más tiempo juntos, de la belleza del lugar, de unas verdaderas vacaciones para su descanso, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

"Kai" -le llamo el oriental, como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer-.

"¿Hmn?" -fue la mejor manera que tuvo de responderle-.

"¿Para la semana que viene podemos perdernos en Roma?" -pregunto juguetonamente-.

"Oh claro... y la que siga nos perderemos en Venecia ¿Te parece?" -siguió el bicolor-.

"Claro que si" -y sonrió mas-.

¿Qué hacían Paris en ese momento? Pues esa había sido la petición de Rei... ir a visitar a algún par de lugares hermosos donde pudiesen relajarse, donde pudiesen estar juntos sin ningún tipo de presión... y Kai gustoso había aceptado sin replicar siquiera.

"Kai" -de nuevo le llamo-.

"¿Qué?" -respondió un tanto seco-.

"Te quiero mucho" -dijo el chino, cual niño pequeño que hablase-.

El ojiescarlata tan solo sonrió, para separar el cuerpo de Rei del suyo, inclinándose para besar suavemente la frente del otro.

"Yo también" -dijo después-.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo, para después reducir el espacio entre sus cuerpos con un abrazo, y el espacio entre sus rostros con un beso. El atardecer caía casi extinguiéndose mientras olvidándose del mundo ellos continuaban con aquel beso, ahora ya nada estaba mal, y quien quisiese intervenir en su tranquilidad seguramente no podrían, nadie les atraparía. Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos cada uno dedicándose la devoción que el otro merecía, hasta que de nuevo se besaron lenta y cariñosamente.

La próxima vez que alguien dijese que perderse era lo peor del mundo... entonces alguno tendría que decirle que no era del todo malo... no, claro que no...

**_CcCcCcCc_ F I N _cCcCcCcC_**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

... ... ... ¿Eso no se lo esperaban verdad?... pues ahí lo tienen ¡Un final sorpresa! .¿Porque sorpresa? Porque nunca les dije que ya se iba a acabar (la verdad es que se me paso jajaja) pero como sea ¿Qué les pareció? No, no me digan por favor y por piedad porque yo se que me quedo pésimo, si, claro que si. Hice todo lo que estuvo al alcance de mis patéticas manos para dejar este fanfic lo mejor posible pero como ya ven me fallo. Y pues... ¡Se me acabaron estas vacaciones!... ósea me refiero a que se me acabo este fanfic, que era para relajarse y sonreír por tantas tonterías y miel que ponía, pero bueno yo espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de lo extraña y absurda de la trama, y de lo barato y chafa que me quedo ese final. Waw no tengo más diálogos hacia mi defensa. Todas las promociones-gangas xD que tenía que hacer ya las hice en "Una gota de Lluvia" así que creo que ya no me queda nada más relevante para decir solo que ¡Sigan leyendo mis otros fics! Jajajaja yo siempre con mi publicidad barata hacia mi misma (si, que patética soy) Sobre lo del lemon que no hice... lo lamento! Jajajaja ahí se los debo para otro fanfic... digo la vida no siempre van a ser lemons (waw que diablos adoro los lemons pero este si no supe como hacerlo XD) así que pido me disculpen ya por ahí las recompenso (y ustedes saben que yo cumplo con eso) y como lo dicta mi reglamento, ahora agradeceré sus lindos reviews que me han dejado n.n

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**Auras Hayumi**_

_**Rika no miko**_

**_Kaila Hiwatari Kon_**

**_Hae Uchiha_**

_**NeKoT**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Asuka-chan**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**Kira-su**_

_**KuMiKo**_

Y pues a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fanfic, les estoy muy pero muy agradecida porque bien saben que es gracias a su apoyo que yo sigo escribiendo ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

**Atte. **

╬ **Celen Marinaiden**. "..._Soy una soñadora... que algún día volara con sus propias alas_..." ╬


End file.
